Life of a Video Game Saiyan
by TrueYamiMew
Summary: A man dies protecting someone, now he has a chance for a new life. Will he be able to handle it? Probably, he's now one of the most powerful aliens in anime! Inspired by other video game fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

Life of a Video Game Saiyan

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Super. **

… **That's all. Enjoy reading this. **

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**YOU DIED**

…

…

…

'_I died.'_

…

…

…

'_I fucking died!?'_

…

…

…

'_Well that explains the giant Game Over sign floating in front of me… And why everything is black… And why I'm thinking and why I'm not able to speak. How did I die again? … Oh… Right… I saved a girl from getting stabbed and got stabbed in the eye… That hurt like a fucking bitch! Well… I hope the girl is ok… Maybe I read this sign… I have just been staring at it for hours…' _

**Name: James Tyler Thompson**

**Age: 34**

**Sex: Male**

**Status: Deceased**

**Stats:**

**HP: 0/25**

**S: 5**

**P: 3**

**E: 5**

**C: 2**

**I: 4**

**A: 3**

**L: 0**

**Points Total: 3,415**

**Being born: 100 **

**10 years of life complete: 500**

**20 years of life complete: 1,000**

**30 years of life complete: 2,000**

**School completed: 400 **

**Save a life!: 555**

**Dog died: -100**

**Dead-end Job: -40**

**Die: -1000**

'Huh… So these are my stats… Wonder why it says special. Wonder if it was on accident or not. Well let's see what they say.' I tap on each of the letters.

**Strength: **How strong are you? Well, this stat tells you! Each point in strength will increase your HP(with help from endurance). This will determine your starting power and will prove how strong you are to others! Flex those muscles!

**Perception: **How well can you see or detect things? This stat will let you notice things, sense others, and let you find hidden spots! You'll no longer need glasses! If you had them in the first place…

**Endurance: **How much hits can you take? The stats in this part will help you determine that! This will also help determine your HP and how much HP you'll regenerate over time! … And maybe how long you can last in bed~ (18+ only for this option… Unless you're a saiyan, old enough to fight, old enough to drink, old enough to bed others.)

**Charisma: **Are you a people person? Well this stat will help with how you talk to others! Kinda… It'll help make friends and make others listen to you!

**Agility: **How fast are you? How high can you jump? This stat helps determine how quick you move in the gaming world.

**Intelligence: **How smart are you? Do you like to read? This will help you determine how quick you can understand your opponent and find out their tells.

**Luck: **How lucky are you? Are you so unlucky that you get stabbed while helping a person, or are you so lucky that you can clear out a casino within an hour? This stat will affect the world you live in to your benefit and you might find something lucky just sitting around!

'… _That last one feels like it was aimed towards me. Oh well, this is pretty cool… Except for my luck…'_

The screen went from the stats to something new.

**New Game+**

**Load Game**

**Options**

**Credits**

I sigh… "Wait… I sighed? I can finally talk again! Woo! Alright, time for a new game I guess."

I tap the **New Game+**. There was a soft 'ding' and everything faded to black and new words appeared in front of me.

"**Congratulations! You died! And you're starting a new game, a new life! You're going to be able to choose a new life to live in. A new race, new abilities, so you better choose well! And since this is your first time in this new life, you get an extra 2000 points to spend on perks! Congratulations again! Now good luck and have fun!"**

**Please choose a life to be born into:**

**Earth: Normal life, no abilities, no help, no tutorial, extra hard mode. **

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Naruto**

**Harry Potter**

**Pokemon**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

…

"Well… There's a lot of things to choose from. But I choose… Dragon Ball Z! Best anime ever! A bit slow at times but still awesome!"

I tap on '**Dragon Ball Z**' and grin as everything fades to black again and new things show up.

**Please select your race:**

**Human**

**Half Saiyan**

**Saiyan**

**Namekian **

**Frost Demon/Arcosian **

…

There are hundreds of other races to choose from but James immediately pressed Saiyan.

"Heh heh, so many power-ups! I bet if I'm able to get super saiyan and don't lose my tail, I could turn super saiyan 4! Then Freeza would never be able to stop me and kill Vegeta and Dende. Cell wouldn't be a problem! Buu… Might be a challenge though… I'll probably need to train a fucking lot though."

The screen changed to his stats again.

**Please add your points. These will be your starting stats for your new life so don't make a mistake!**

**Stats:**

**Points: 40**

**S: 0**

**P: 0**

**E: 0**

**C: 0**

**I: 0**

**A: 0**

**L: 0**

**Please put in stats to begin with. **

"Ok. Let's see… If I put this here… And this here… And if I put 5 in each and add the other five to others, I'll be pretty even in everything."

**Stats:**

**Points:**

**S: 7**

**P: 5**

**E: 6**

**C: 5**

**I: 6**

**A: 6**

**L: 5**

**Are you sure these are the stats you want? **

**Y/N **

"Yes. These is what I want."

I tap the yes button.

**Please choose 2 Feats for your first level:**

**Saiyan Pride: **You have the pride of a saiyan! When someone insults you, you get an enraged trait, and a +5 bonus to Strength, Agility, and Endurance, but you also get a -3 to Intelligence, Perception, and Charisma. You'll fly into a blind rage and attack the person who insulted you. This only lasts for a single battle, you must rest for 5 minutes before you can use this Feat again. And you get a +0.3 to your **Energy Modifier**.

**Tailless Freak: **You were never born with a tail, what a weirdo. Thanks to this Feat, you've been bullied since you were young, which has increased your dodging, and defense. Gives you a +2 to Endurance and Agility. And a +0.3 to your **Energy Modifier**.

**Saiyan Elite: **You were born with a high power level! You get a +2 in Strength and Endurance. And a +0.2 to your **Energy Modifier**.

**Energy Suppression: **You can hide your power level… That's about it. Adds a +0.2 to your **Energy Modifier**.

**Energy Sense: **You can sense other people's energy. This feat can be unlocked during the game. This Feat will let you sense up to people 10 levels higher than you. Can be upgraded with further use.

**A Legendary Warrior: Error: Feat not found. Must unlock Perk, The Legendary Saiyan.**

**Enhanced Zenkai: **Being born on the day of the new year under a full moon has given you incredible power and your abilities grow further than normal. A +2 to Strength, Endurance, Agility at the start and for every level you gain. Will be increased with higher levels. Adds a +0.3 to your **Energy Modifier**.

**NEEEEEEEEERRRDDDD!: **You spent most of your life reading. You nerd. +10 to Intelligence.

"I'm gonna choose… **Enhanced Zenkai** and… **Energy Suppression**. Mostly cuz **Enhanced Zenkai** is overpowered, and cuz **Energy Suppression** will hide me from Freeza early on and anybody suspicious if I get too powerful too quickly."

**Please buy an available Perk. If you don't want any Perks. Then just click Continue. **

**Points: 5,415 (Note: Points can add to each other through playthroughs.) **

**I'm No Baby!: 100: **Skip the first 5 years of your life. Start from where you can actually train and fight. No levels gainable through this Perk.

**Skip The Tutorial: 100: **Skip the tutorial. Start with a slightly harder difficulty.

**Bonus Feats: 100: **You are able to buy extra feats.

**Energy Crafter: 1,000: **You can create your own abilities, energy attacks, and even have abilities that can usually only be gained by training under someone(Like, the Kaioken from King Kai.)

**The Gamer: 2,000: **Congratulations. You know everything that happened here, and in your previous life. Life is now a game, and you know it! See the game as it runs around you. Secrets that you can find out later. But if you don't choose this Perk, you won't remember who you were until you end up back here.

**The Legendary Saiyan: 50,000: **You begin as a Saiyan of the highest power level. You start with a bonus of +50 to all stats over top of your beginning stats. You will gain Super Saiyan at age 5 and Legendary Super Saiyan soon after. You will have an insanity added onto you when you transform into Legendary Super Saiyan Form. Curable by Divinity only.

**Continue? Y/N**

I'm practically drooling at **The Legendary Saiyan**. I soon come to my senses after realizing it's way too much to buy. Damn.

"Ok… So… **The Gamer**… **Energy Crafter**… **I'm No Baby!** Those should be good. Oh! And **Bonus Feats**."

I click yes button after I'm done choosing. It shows my feats again and I choose **Saiyan Elite** before continuing.

Everything fades to black and my stats show up once more.

**Name: (Random Name Will Be Chosen For You)**

**Sex: (Random Once Again)**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 2,200**

**Power Level: 187**

**S: 7 (+4) 11**

**P: 5**

**E: 6 (+4) 10**

**C: 5**

**I: 6**

**A: 6 (+2)**

**L: 5**

**Health:**

**Strength x Endurance x Level x 20**

**11 x 10 x 20 = 2,200**

**Energy:**

**(Saiyan)**

**Strength x Endurance = Base Energy**

**Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen**

**Energy Regen x Level = Power Level**

**Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power**

**11 x 10 = 110**

**110 x 1 = 110**

**110 x 1 = 110**

**110 x 1.7 = 187**

**Base Energy = 110**

**Energy Regen = 110**

**Power Level = 110**

**Energy Modifier = 1.7 (Saiyan Elite 0.2 + Energy Suppression 0.2 + Enhanced Zenkai 0.3)**

**Total Power =187**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai.**

**Perks: The Gamer, I'm No Baby, Bonus Feat(x1), Energy Crafter. **

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): **

**Zenkai - **Healing from 30% will add 0.1 to your Energy Modifier.

**Saiyan Prowess - **Every battle lends you strength! Every battle you participate in, if you get the enemy below 80% health, adds 1 to your Battle count.

**Special Ability(The Gamer): **

**Health and Energy will regain after sleep. **

**100% regen in bed.**

**75% regen anywhere else.**

**Are you sure these are the stats you want? Y/N**

"This is awesome! Sucks that I can't keep my name though… Oh well. Yes. I'm sure."

I tap the yes button and everything fades to black before another question comes up.

**Are you ready to begin your new life?**

**Yes or No?**

"Yes. I'm ready. And thank you for the new start of my life."

I tap the yes button and everything starts fading to white.

* * *

**Hello! TrueYamiMew here. I'm going to alternate between this story and The other story. Gonna be slow on this though. **

**I got a lot of inspiration from Dragonball: RPG Rebirth. Read that story. It's way better than this story! **

**Thank you for listening and reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life of a Video Game Saiyan

**Welcome back.**

**For those who are wondering about Broly or anything like that, this Broly will be from the movies and not Dragon Ball Super Broly. Mostly cuz I haven't seen that movie yet. **

**Well, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

I closed my eyes and waited… I don't feel anything… I think I should feel something… I open my eyes. And see another black screen! God damn it! What now!?

**Sorry for stopping your rebirth, but we forgot a couple of things. **

**Question 1:**

**What timeline do you want to be born in? **

Hm… I guess, a bit after Vegeta was born… Hm… Right after Vegeta was born. That way I get a couple years before Freeza destroys the planet.

**Question 2: **

**Do you want the timeline to start out normally, or change the timeline?**

Change the timeline?

**You have a couple of options to change the timeline.**

**Option #1: **

**Freeza and the Saiyans never found out about the legend of the Super Saiyan or the Super Saiyan God. Thus Freeza never destroyed Planet Vegeta. Able to join the Freeza Forces.**

**Option #2:**

**The Frost Demons were never created so the Saiyans never fell under their command. But never got too far into space. You stay on Planet Vegeta.**

"Not too many options… Hm… So I can change the timeline… Or keep it the same… Change the timeline. Option 1. That way I can sneak up the ranks and catch Freeza easier. Perfect plan. Nothing can possi- No! Don't say that! Things can always go wrong! No jinxing myself yet."

I tap the options and more words pop out that make me extremely happy.

**Thank you for choosing. We are now ready for you to begin. **

**Good luck.**

Everything turned white once again.

* * *

I open my eyes and see… A grey ceiling. Anticlimactic.

"Get up! Get up stupid! Do you want to miss the try outs?!" I hear a voice to my right. I look at see a saiyan with short, black, spiky hair that points a bit to the right.

"W-what?" My voice surprises me. It's really high pitched. Then I remember I'm like 5 now. Kinda makes sense.

"Remember? Freeza Forces tryouts! We can actually join the army to finally fight!" The boy basically shouts before pulling me out of my bed and throwing some armor at me. "You better hurry or you won't get some breakfast!"

He runs out of the room in a hurry. A blue screen appears in front of me as soon as I lift my head.

**Welcome to Age 734. **

**This is your new life. A saiyan orphan whose parents were killed on another planet. You only have one chance to join the army or be rejected and sent to a lower level planet for most of your life. **

**Mission #1**

**Check your Stats, get dressed, and get to the cafeteria. **

**Exp: 100**

"Well… At least it tells me what to do… Wait… Age 734? That's… After Vegeta is born, but I'm older than Vegeta! I said be born after Vegeta… I guess this is better though… Stats!"

**Stats: You may say or think stats to open them. **

**Name: Mala**

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Level: 1**

**Exp: 0/300**

**HP: 2,200**

**Power Level: 187**

**S: 7 (+4) 11**

**P: 5**

**E: 6 (+4) 10**

**C: 5**

**I: 6**

**A: 6 (+2) 8**

**L: 5**

**Energy(Saiyan):**

**11 x 10 = 110**

**110 x 1 = 110**

**110 x 1 = 110**

**110 x 1.7 = 187**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, I'm No Baby!(Will no longer be necessary), Bonus Feat(x1)(Will no longer be necessary), Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

**Summary: Mala was born a girl with a added feature down below. Her parents(Names unknown) were killed while helping their platoon in a raid on another planet. Mala was brought into the Orphanage by the commander of the platoon. She was bullied by some saiyans because of her addition, but has grown strong and is now waiting to join the Freeza Forces. If she doesn't succeed, then she'll be kicked out of the Orphanage for being too old and will be disgraced even further. **

…

…

…

…

"… I'm… a girl… with a dick… OH MY GOD I'M A GIRL!? WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME YOU DAMN GAME!?"

* * *

Outside the room, an alien caretaker was walking past the room, when he heard the outburst.

"… Freaking saiyan women. They're all so confusing."

* * *

"Calm down. Calm down. You're ok… No more outbursts that'll make other suspicious… Let's just… Get dressed… Get to the cafeteria. Go."

I put on my black spandex uniform that goes to my wrists and ankles. I put on my white boots and gloves after. I look at my armor. It's white with a grey belly, shoulder pads and the three front pads.

"Note to self, get new armor after I'm in the army."

**Side Quest Found!**

**Get new armor if you get into the Freeza Forces. **

**Exp: 100**

"Huh… Neat…"

I put on my armor.

"Well… At least my dick is protected. Thank god I haven't hit puberty yet. Then I'd have tits… Oh god! Do I have a vagina!?"

* * *

One mental scarring and conformation later…

* * *

I walk to the lunch room and see the boy that was yelling at me earlier.

'Hm… I wonder… Observe.'

**Observe Unlocked!**

**The Ability to Observe other characters up to 10 levels higher than you.**

**Observe: Orache**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 2,000  
Power Level: 175**

'Awesome! It worked. No summary though… Still useful."

"Hey Orache. Did you save me a spot?" I ask him.

"Oh? Sure did Mala! Even got you a plate. Better hurry before someone takes your food though!"

I sit down and start chowing down. Making some light conversation while stuffing my face. I apparently have the appetite of a saiyan now too. Orache is a kind of an oddity among saiyans. He's kind and a bit shy sometimes. It's why his parents left him at the orphanage.

**Mission Complete**

**Check Stats, Get Dressed, Get to the cafeteria.**

**100 Exp Gained. **

**200 Exp for next level.**

* * *

While Orache and I were walking to where we were going to meet the Recruiter, I felt someone grab my tail and I fell down like a bag of potatoes.

"H-hey! Mallow! Let go of her!" Orache shouted at the person grabbing my tail.

I manage to tilt my head enough to see the girl holding my tail.

'O-observe.'

**Observe: Mallow**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 2,500**

**Power Level: 200**

"Hah! Her! That's a nice term for this freak!"

I get a bit angry at the term she's using for me and I do something that surprises her, Orache and me. I'm able to kick her in the face.

It didn't hurt her because my tail was sapping my strength, but it was able to stun her enough to let go of my tail. I hop up and get in a fighting position.

"I'm not a freak!"

"Woah! That was awesome Mala!" Orache cheered for me.

"Grr… You Bitch! You're gonna pay for that." Mallow gets in her own fighting pose and rushes at me.

She jumps at me and she's about to punch me. But it seems to be in slow motion as I dodge the punch easily. Then knee her in the stomach as she flies past me, I put only about half of my strength to wind her and not fully hurt her.

**Mallow**

**HP: 2,500 - 50 = 2,450**

Mallow moves slightly quicker than before and punched me in the face. I fall on my ass.

**Mala**

**HP: 2,200 - 75 = 2,125**

I growl and punch her twice in the face then kick her vagina.

**Mallow**

**HP: 2,450 - 180 = 2270**

Her hand glowed and blasted me in the chest with a energy blast which made me make a small crater in a wall.

**Mala**

**HP: 2,125 - 300 = 1,825**

'Ugh, stop minusing the health and just show my health when it's subtracted. And hers too.'

I try to push energy into my hands and I manage to blast Mallow right where she hit me.

**Mallow: HP: 2,000**

"I'll kill you!" She jumps at me again but a hand come out of nowhere and punches her through the wall.

"Ah! Hello Caretaker Hera." Orache quickly says and bows his head lightly. I do the same and look at her.

It was an alien girl that looked a lot like Appule, except red skin and purple spots, with blue eyes. Her armor was black and green with a blue spandex.

'Observe.'

**Observe:**

**Hera**

**Level: 8**

**HP: 6,800**

**Power Level: 3,560**

'Jeez! She's strong! No wonder she'll looking after saiyan children.'

I bow my head lightly, not wanting to anger the strong alien.

"You three should be in the field, waiting for the Recruiter to show up. So hurry up!"

Orache and I sprint out of the orphanage to the field.

**Saiyan Prowess activated: Enemy at 80% or less. One Battle power added. **

**250 Exp gained.**

'Stats.'

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Level: 2**

**Exp 50/500**

**HP: 6,240**

**S: 9 (+4) 13**

**P: 5**

**E: 8 (+4) 12**

**C: 5**

**I: 6**

**A: 8 (+2) 10**

**L: 5**

**Energy(Saiyan):**

**13 x 12 = 156**

**156 x 2 = 312**

**312 x 2 = 624**

**624 x 2.7 = 1,684.8**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, I'm No Baby!(Will no longer be necessary), Bonus Feat(x1)(Will no longer be necessary), Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

'Oh, holy shit! This ability is overpowered as fuck! And apparently after I level up, I heal completely. Definitely got to hide this.'

I immediately change my power level back to 187 and smile at a slightly nervous Orache.

Mallow comes a few minutes later with a limp and a permanent frown. She glares at us before straightening out and looking straight ahead. About 6 more saiyans come out and 3 aliens come out. We all line up and wait. Caretaker Hera and a couple other caretakers stand in front of all of us.

After about 10 minutes 3 people came flying down. They were all saiyans.

"Hello maggots. I am Recruiter Rapin. And I'm here to see if any of you qualify for the Freeza Forces. Any questions?" This saiyan was tall and mediumly muscley. He had short spiky hair that was barely an inch tall. His armor was black with a pale blue pads.

"Yeah. Is it spelled F-R-I-E-Z-A or F-R-E-E-Z-A?" A random alien child asked.

The Recruiter annihilated the alien in a single blast.

"Fucking dumbass. Any other questions? No? Then we'll begin!"

'Observe.'

**Observe: Rapin**

**Level: 12**

**HP: 10,450**

**Power level: 7,500**

'Got it, no fighting him.'

"Now then, you'll be fighting me and my 2 companions. After you fight in 1 on 1 matches. We will only be accepting 5 of you at most, 3 at least."

'Damn you jinxes!'

"Alright." He pulls out a list. "The first two fighters are Mala… And… Fronja?"

An alien steps forward, he is a yellow humanoid with two green horns protruding out of his head. I step forward as well.

Rapin looks behind him and he blasts into the field, leaving a big rectangle of burnt dirt into the ground. We go to opposite sides and get in fighting position.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Fronja**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 2,300**

**Power level: 195**

"You won't win, you freak! I've always been stronger than you. You won't win!"

"… You're an asshole. And just so you know. I've been hiding my power level. I've wanted to test myself here."

'That's a good enough lie. Now to increase my power enough to seem like I'm strong, but not too strong.'

I increase my power level to 300 even.

He just growls, no kid had a scouter, but the 3 recruiters were definitely surprised and that worried him.

Rapin steps between us. "This match will be to the death or until one of you can no longer fight."

**New Mission**

**Win all of your matches.**

**Rewards: 300 Exp. Joining the Freeza Forces. **

**Failure: Death. Game Over. **

**Bonus Objectives **

**\- Kill all opponents. +50 Exp per kill**

**\- Win within 1 minute per match. +100 Exp**

**\- Hidden Objective**

"Are you both ready?"

We both nod.

"Well then…"

"**Fight!"**

We both jump at each other.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 2 is out! I hope you enjoyed it. And if you have any questions, then review. Only way I'll see them. **

**TrueYamiMew. Out!**

**Mala is named after Malabar Spinach **

**Orache is named after Orache**

**Mallow is named after Mallow**

**Rapin is named after Rapini**


	3. Chapter 3

Life of a Video Game Saiyan

**Woohoo! Chapter 3! Don't know why I'm so excited!**

**By the way, **

**THE VILLIAN: I don't fully know what you're talking about. So no, the great ape, oozaru form, is not required for the legendary super saiyan form.**

* * *

**Mala: HP: 6,240**

**Fronja: HP: 2,300**

I immediately punch Fronja in the face. Then grab his head as he falls backwards, and I pull his head down and I knee him right in the face, knocking him on his ass.

**Fronja: Hp: 1,900**

He groans in pain and grabs his face. I notice blood coming from under his hand. I raise my hand and purple energy glows and fires it in a beam of purple and blue energy. It engulfs Fronja and creates a great explosion.

**Energy Crafter Activated: New Attack Made:**

**Proto-Galick Gun**

**Summary: It is a prototype of the Galick Gun, Prince Vegeta created the actually Galick Gun after seeing his mom doing something similar to this attack. Who knows, Vegeta might copy it off of you this time. Not Planet Destroying until level 6.**

**Energy Consumption: 50 per second in use.**

'Huh… Neat…'

Fronja slowly and weakly gets up. "Y-you f-freak… I'm gonna k-kill y-you f-for that…"

**Fronja: Hp: 750**

'Holy shit, that did a lot of damage!'

I keep my face in a slightly angry look to not let anyone know I was surprised. I wanna look cool after all.

I raise my hand again and it glows purple again.

"No. You won't."

I fire the beam at him.

"Proto Galick Gun!"

The mixed beam of purple and blue hit Fronja dead on, too quick for him to even dodge.

When I end the beam, I see Fronja's burnt and dead body, laying unmoving.

**You Win!**

**Won First Battle:**

**Bonus Objective:**

**\- Kill Opponent: Completed: +50 Exp**

**\- Win In Under A Minute: Completed: +100 Exp**

**Saiyan Prowess Activated: +1 Battle point**

"Good job kid. Now get back in line." I heard Rapin say. I quickly line back up next to Orache.

I was freaking out a bit on the inside.

'I just fucking killed someone! I feel… Bad… But not as bad as I thought I would be…'

Orache smiled softly at m and pats my back before he was called up, I wished him luck.

'Stats.'

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 2**

**Exp: 200/500**

**HP: 6,240**

**Energy: 3,360/3,460**

**Points to give: 5**

**S: 9 (+4) 13**

**P: 5**

**E: 8 (+4) 12**

**C: 5**

**I: 6**

**A: 8 (+2) 10**

**L: 5**

**13 x 12 = 156**

**156 x 3 = 468**

**468 x 2 = 936**

**936 x 3.7 = 3,463.2**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

'Points to give? Oh! I must've missed that when I leveled up! That'll be helpful.'

After a couple a seconds...

'There we go.'

**S: 9 (+4) 13**

**P: 6**

**E: 8 (+4) 12**

**C: 6**

**I: 7**

**A: 10 (+2) 12**

**L: 5**

'Perfect.'

I see Orache walk next to me, a bit beat up, but smiling.

"Good job buddy."

"Thanks Mala. That was tough. But we'll should be able to pass with these fights and join the army!"

"Totally." I fist bump him.

"Hmph! Doubtful! They only choose talented fighters. You and the freak are terrible fighters!" Mallow harshly said at Orache and me.

"Oh really? Then why do you think they'll take you? You basically lost to me!" Orache giggles when I say that. Mallow looks like she's about to attack me again, but she was called up to fight.

"That's fun." I comment and Orache nods.

After another fight, after Mallow's there was another, there were 6 of us left.

Rapin stands in front of all of us. "Alright. There's six of you left. So we're going to have one more match. Then the rest of you are going to each of us and show us how high your power level is after all of these fights. If it's lower than 100, you're not joining the Freeza Forces and instead, you are going to be sent off this moon and to a lower level planet. Got it?"

We all give, "Sir, yes sir!" before a thought hits me.

'Moon? I thought we were on Planet Vegeta.' I look up and notice there were planets and moons all around, things that were definitely never near an image of Planet Vegeta as it only had one moon.

'Ok… On another planet… Moon… Good to know… Wait! I get it! The saiyans move abandoned or orphaned children off planet, so they either get trained, or so that they don't make Planet Vegeta look weak!'

**+1 To Intelligence For Figuring Out Something Smart**

'Cool! I wonder if this orphanage was in canon and if Freeza destroyed it or not…'

"Hm… Mala and Catsear. You two will have the last fight. Now get in the ring!" Rapin shouted at us and we speed to the field and get into fighting positions.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Catsear**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 2,050**

**Power Level: 180**

'Hm. He's weaker than I was at the start of this game. I bet he was bullied too.'

He prepares to jump at me, and I hold my hand behind my back, charging my Proto Galick Gun in secret.

"Ready? Begin!"

He jumps right at me and I fire my laser right at him. His eyes widen as he realizes that he can't stop and he gets blasted right in the face and chest, doing major damage!

**Catsear: HP: 1,050**

'Jeez, I took half of his health down!'

"Grr… You'll pay for that!" He jumps at me again… in the exact same way and everything. I just blast him in the chest again, just with a regular blast this time. He falls on his back.

**Catsear: HP: 750**

I don't care that he's down this time, I race forward and slam my foot on his chest. I hear the cracking of ribs and I nearly stop before slamming my foot back down again.

**Catsear: HP: 250**

"E-end m-me you w-weakling. I-if I can be b-beat by y-you, I don't de-deserve to live…"

I close my eyes for two seconds before slamming my foot onto his throat, killing him instantly.

**You Win!**

**Won First Battle:**

**Bonus Objective:**

**\- Kill Opponent: Completed: +50 Exp**

**\- Win In Under A Minute: Completed: +100 Exp**

**Saiyan Prowess Activated: +1 Battle point**

'… I don't feel too good about these kills…'

"Good job Mala. Now line back up with the others." I jump back to the line, next to Orache. He smiles softly at me, and I just have to smile back at him. "Now then, you five have survived these fights. Good job. Now the two recruiters behind me are each going to take two of you to measure your power levels. Bring it as high as you can. If it's below 100, you will not join the Freeza Forces. You will be sent to a lower level planet."

We all nod at him.

"Good. Now, Mala, you follow me, the other two recruiters will pick who they wish." He starts walking away, I follow him.

After a little while, we stop.

"Here seems fine, the other's power levels shouldn't interfere and yours shouldn't interfere with the scanning for the others. Alright. Power up to your maximum." He turns on his scouter and I grin, thinking of taking it to Raditz's power level at the start of Dragon Ball Z or at least what I remembered from it.

I power up to 1,200 and keep it there evenly. Rapin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Holy Kami… You have a strong power level for a small brat! With enough training will make high class quickly. You definitely pass!"

**Mission Completed! **

**Win All Of Your Missions**

**Rewards: 300 Exp, Joined The Freeza Forces**

**Bonus Objectives:**

**\- Kill All Opponents: 2: 100 Exp Collected! **

**\- Win Within 1 Minute Per Match: 2: 200 Exp Collected!**

**Hidden Objective: **

**\- Impress Recruiter Rapin: 300 Exp Collected!**

**Level Up!**

"Alright. You have one hour to collect your things then meet me at the roof of the school. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I run off to the school. I don't think I have much. But I actually want to see what I look like.

I run to my room and see Orache already packing his stuff with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Orache! Did you pass?"

"Yeah! Although, I barely passed. My power level was 115 when I powered up."

"Good job! Better hurry though, we don't have much time."

"Well, I just finished packing, so I'll head up."

"Ok. See you soon!" Orache smiles and runs off. I smile softly. I look around my bunk to see if I find anything. I lift my pillow and see a pile of tiny, thin rectangular gold, coins?

I reach to grab one and the moment I touch the cool metal, the pile vanishes and a screen pops up.

**You have collected 500 credits.**

'Credits? I mean, it makes sense…'

I look in a mirror after I check everywhere else.

I have spiky black hair that reaches down to my mid back, kinda like Kid Gohan's hair except a bit smoother and with more spikes. My nose was small and my cheeks were a bit chubby, but that was expected seeing as I was a kid.

I open up my stats.

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 3**

**Exp: 450/1000**

**HP: 6,240**

**Energy: 8790/8790**

**Points to give: 5**

**S: 9 (+4) 13**

**P: 5**

**E: 8 (+4) 12**

**C: 5**

**I: 7**

**A: 8 (+2) 10**

**L: 5**

**13 x 12 = 156**

**156 x 4 = 624**

**624 x 3 = 1872**

**1872 x 4.7 = ****8798.4**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

I add stat points.

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 3**

**Exp: 450/1000**

**HP: 12,600**

**Energy: 11840/11840**

**Points to give: 0**

**S: 11 (+4) 15**

**P: 5**

**E: 10 (+4) 14**

**C: 5**

**I: 7**

**A: 9 (+2) 11**

**L: 5**

**15 x 14 = 210**

**210 x 4 = 840**

**840 x 3 = 2520**

**2520 x 4.7 = ****11844**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

'Fuck yeah! I'm so strong! I bet I could beat Nappa if I tried hard enough!'

I smile and run to the roof of the orphanage and see a ship that looks exactly like Freeza's big spaceship. I notice the other kids and see they are lined up, there's only 3 of them, one of them must've failed. I line up next to them and Rapin comes out from the ship.

"Good, you're all here. We are not going to Planet Vegeta immediately. We are going to a planet with 5 times this moon's gravity. We need to adjust you to Planet Vegeta's gravity and this with assist you in that. There are 5 other saiyans on the ship, don't make them mad and they'll help you. Piss them off and you might not survive. They will be your family and comrades for the next 5 months. Now get in the ship! We leave in 5 minutes! Any bunk is first come, first serve!" Rapin jumps and flies into the top of the ship.

'Oh my god! I forgot! I can learn to fly!'

I see Orache start to lift of the ground, unsteadily. I look to my left and see Mallow get off the ground, smirking at Orache, though I could tell she was having a bit of trouble. I look next to Orache and see the third saiyan, a boy, floating but barely off of the ground.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Bok**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 2,350**

**Power Level: 125(Exhausted.) **

'Neat. Now then… How do I fly…?'

I close my eyes and think about my ki. I feel it in me, all over my body. Sounds weird when I think about it, but I feel it all in me. I push some of it around me and I slowly start floating up.

**Flying Unlocked! **

**10 Energy Per Second. **

'Yes! This is amazing!'

I fly up to the ship top… After hitting the side of the ship once, but I didn't care, I felt the air rush past my face. It ended way to quick when I got into the ship. The other kids were already there and we all see two saiyans standing in the doorway. One female, the other was male.

'Observe.' I think, looking at the guy.

**Observe: Arugula**

**Level: 5**

**HP: 9,500**

**Power Level: 7,000**

'Observe.' I think after looking at the girl.

**Observe: Chaya**

**Level: 6**

**Hp: 10,000**

**Power Level: 7,000**

'These two must be the saiyans that could help us if we're nice to them.'

"Alright, you four are the only ones that passed your 'graduation', huh?" Arugula started talking, "Good job, I'm Arugula, you can call me Ru. This is Chaya-"

"The sexy bitch who's in charge of all the saiyans here!" She interrupted Ru.

"… The pervert." Ru continued, Chaya had anime turns when he finished saying that, "Oh stop that, you know you're a pervert."

"Oh definitely, but you didn't have to say it that rudely. You could've said it in praise!"

Ru just sighs before looking at us, "The bunks are the two doors to the right. It will take 2 days to get to Riloth One. Good night. Be careful around Chaya, she might grope you randomly, she doesn't care if your a boy or girl. Good luck." He walks away from us.

Chaya looks at the four of us then grins perversely, "We are gonna have a lot, a lot, of fun~"

'… These are gonna be 5 long months.'

* * *

**And chapter 3 is done! Yay!**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

… **That's all I got. TrueYamiMew out! **

***Runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

**Life of a Video Game Saiyan**

**Welcome back~! **

**Any questions? Oh! Here's one! **

**From alexbarnes806: how are you doing the enhanced zenkai because you've already gain levels but haven't given the bonus stated in chapter 1 for each level gained?**

**Thank you for reminding me. I had actually forgotten about that. So thank you for reminding me. I will fix the power level and stats later, but this is going to be Mala's Stats from now on:**

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 3**

**Exp: 450/1000**

**HP: 12,600**

**Energy: 6,980/6,980**

**Points to give: 0**

**S: 11 (+8) 19**

**P: 5**

**E: 10 (+8) 18**

**C: 5**

**I: 7**

**A: 9 (+6) 15**

**L: 5**

**19 x 18 = 342**

**342 x 5 = 1,368**

**1,368 x 3 = 4,104**

**4,104 x 1.7 = 6,976****.8**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

**Please note that the 0.3 bonus to the Energy Modification will stay the same for the Enhanced Zenkai. **

**Also, I forgot that battles and levels don't affect the Energy Modification power up and that I've been putting the Saiyan Prowess Bonus Point in the Energy Modification. But, if you guys want, I will level up the Energy Modifier by putting in the Saiyan Prowess. It will be super overpowered if it stays. You decide that. If you don't say anything, I'm keeping it where it would be without Battles leveling it up.**

**I hope that answers your question, thank you for listening. **

**Now! Onto chapter 4!**

* * *

Forget the next 5 months, the past 2 days have been hard. Mallow is even worse because was able to keep her power at 200, even after her fight, so she's just been bragging about it.

Chaya was very… intrusive. She likes to grope… a lot, but I've managed to avoid her groping my dick.

Mallow got taken down a peg when Chaya grabbed her tits, then ignored her saying that Mallow was more of a boy than a girl. Mallow then tried to punch her… Mallow ended up in a wall the next second. So, that was fun.

What was even funnier was the fact that after Orache saw that, he got a huge blush and started to ask her to help him a lot of things. I think someone has a crush.

Sadly, the ship is annoying to be in for saiyans because there's no place to seriously train, so it made everyone very irritable.

* * *

"Ship landing in 5 minutes!" I heard the voice of a robotic women through the intercom.

'Oh, thank you Kami!' I put on my armor and go to the room where we hopped into the ship. I see Chaya and Orache there, Orache asking her questions.

I stretch and get ready to get out as everyone else comes. All 9 of us line up. I stood next to Orache and (sadly) Mallow, Orache was standing next to Chaya. Mallow was standing at the end of the line.

We hear and feel the ship land and in less than a minute, Rapin is in front of us.

"Alright. When we get out of the ship, you are going to immediately feel the effect of the gravity. You will have a day to get used to it, then the next day, you are going to be training and you'll be able to at least get into the lower class platoons," He said before slowly flying into the air, "Now get out and get ready for tomorrow!"

We all started to fly out of the ship… And all of us fall flat on our faces on the metal ship. A pop up appeared in front of me.

**The Gravity Has Increased By 5 Times Normal Gravity**

**\- Agility Is Decreased By Half(Rounded Down If There Is .5 Type Numbers). Will Slowly Increase When You Get Used To Gravity Change**

**\- Experience And Stat Gaining, Only For Strength, Endurance And Agility,(Outside Of Battles) Is Doubled In Quests And Battles **

**\- You Will Gain +0.1 To Battle Points**

'U-useful! But fuck!'

I do my best to stand and I manage to get to my feet, barely. I manage to see Orache on his knees, trying to stand up, and Mallow was on her knees, with a single hand on the ground, and Bok had, like me, gotten to his feet. All of the older saiyans were all still on their faces, with Chaya screaming out curse words.

'I guess the younger the saiyan is, the easier it is to move in heavier gravities. Wait… It would kinda make sense. I mean, saiyans are introduced to high gravity right when they're born, thus making it easier for them to move around in it. But Goku was barely able to move because he wasn't used to it.'

**+1 To Intelligence**

'Neat.'

I look around to see what the planet looks like. The planet was not much. The ground was grayish-orange. The sky was a pale, almost white, blue. There were a few trees, but not too many. There was two buildings. One was a small, flat looking building, meant for a small group living in it. The second building was tall, bigger than 3 of the ships we came here on, combined.

'The second one must be for training.'

I throw a few punches to get used to the gravity and nearly fall over doing so. I quickly get used to punches and try kicking. The first kick, I landed on my back and gasped as the air was blown out of me.

"Hah! What an idiot!" I heard Mallow say, now on her feet, but obviously struggling, "You shouldn't kick when you aren't used the gravity."

"At least I'm trying to get used to the gravity. And now, it'll be harder for gravity to kick my ass when I'm the one kicking."

I get back on my feet and start kicking again, not falling over this time.

"Heh, getting better all the time."

Mallow looked pissed but decided to walk away from me instead of taunting me more. I then decided to do a stupid thing.

I jumped off the ship. I landed on my feet… then my face.

**\- 10 HP**

"Ow… I think I almost just broke my ankles…"

"Hey Mala? You ok down there?" I heard Orache call out.

"Yeah! Are you ok rookie? I wouldn't want to lose a recruit to the medical bay already." That was Rapini.

"Yeah! Just… Need a minute to unbreak my ankles. I'll be fine." I would be fine, I was barely hurt.

I get on my hands and knees and think of something.

'Time to get some early exercises in.'

I get in push-up position and start doing push-ups. I got to about 100 push-ups. Then start doing squats, again, 100 of them. Crunches, sit ups, and some other exercises that I forgot the name of. Hey, I was a lazy asshole as a human, I don't need to defend myself…

'… Who am I talking to? Or… Thinking about? Whatever.'

**+2 Strength**

**-1 Sanity**

'Oh, fuck you game!'

**+1 Sanity**

'Thank you.'

This kept happening throughout the day. I got another **+4** to **Strength**, a **+2** to **Endurance** and a **+2** to **Agility**. So, I'm stronger than ever, and my speed is getting back to normal. I'm just surprised, it's almost night time, and it got harder and harder to increase my strength.

'Which means I'll have to change how I train every so often and increase how much I do to get more strength and endurance.'

I looked to see how everyone was doing about halfway through my exercises. Mallow was just throwing punches, Bok was trying to do push-ups and fighting against gravity, the older saiyans were doing what I was doing. Orache was next to me and was asking for help.

Oh, not for exercises, but because Chaya was sitting on his back, relaxing. Definitely not helping him there. She had already gotten used to the gravity and just didn't want to exercise.

My scouter beeped a bit before I heard Rapini through it.

"Alright! You're all used to, or almost used to the gravity. Good job. Tomorrow we will be having fights and training with weights. I am going to get you to at least to the lower level classes. At most, one or two of you will be in the higher level classes. Now go into the smaller building. You'll have beds and lockers. The cafeteria is in the bigger building. Breakfast is at 7am. Don't be later than 8pm. Goodnight."

The scouter beeped again, ending the call.

"Alright. Hey Chaya? Can you finally get off of Orache?"

"Hm… Hm… Oh, ok. For you two cuties!"

She hops off and walks towards the building.

"That… Was… Awesome!" Orache cheered.

"Wait, really? Why!?"

"Because she was sitting on me! That was obviously a sign of affection!"

My face was in a deadpan.

"Sure. Affection."

"U-um! And t-training! Y-yeah. Training," Orache blushes embarrassed.

"Mhm. Sure it was. Come on. Let's go eat then go to bed."

"Ok."

* * *

**1 Month Since Landing**

* * *

I throw a punch and pant as I've been trying to get the saiyan fighting style down for about a week, and the past 5 hours. But, it has increased my Endurance by +3, and I've gotten another +3 for Strength in this past month. And it's done something new for the game.

**Saiyan Fighting Style: Lvl. 33**

**Hint: You Can Learn And Switch Between Fighting Styles During Fights By Thinking the Name. If Unfocused, You Will Go Into Brawler Fighting Style(No Style).**

So, that's new! And useful. The saiyan fighting style is a heavy hitter and to block more often than dodging.

'I wonder if I could add any super attacks to this fighting style…'

* * *

**2 Months Since Landing**

* * *

I had been training with Orache for about 2 weeks and he has definitely improved. He is much stronger now. And so am I. I've gained +2 in Strength, +3 in Endurance and +5 in Agility. We were currently away from the two buildings.

"So… What did you want to test out Mala?" Orache was sitting on a rock while I sitting on my knees.

"Finding a way to add energy to my attacks. So I have, like, a ball of energy around my fist while I hit others! … Oh god! I added a like to my sentence! I'm turning into a stereotypical blonde!"

"… What's that?"

"What's what?"

"A stereotypical blonde."

"Oh. It's a person who has blonde hair and is very… Foolish. Adding the word, like, in randomly. You know what, nevermind. Let's just keep training."

"Oh. Ok… Would I want to meet one?"

"… Hm… Depends… We're getting off track though."

I breath in and out slowly, closing my eyes. I feel the energy in me like when I was trying to fly before.

I tried to send it to my right hand but nothing seemed to happen. I frowned a bit before calming down and began to expand my energy, making it grow around me. I could hear my aura pulse around me. I crack my eye a bit and see that it's a light blue.

I pulse out my aura and try to expand it further. I feel my power grow and increase but my body started to feel a bit stressed.

**Energy Crafter Activated: New Power-Up Made**

**Dragon Burst**

**Summary: Dragon Burst Is Similar To The Kaio-Ken, Except This Power-Up Has Limited Stress. There Is A Limit To This Power-Up. There Is Only 3 Levels. **

**Level 1: Dragon Burst: It Will Multiply Your Power By 5. **

**Level 2: Super Dragon Burst: It Will Increase Your Power By 10. **

**Level 3: Ultimate Dragon Burst: It Will Increase Your Power By 20. **

**Dragon Burst Will Only Last 5 Minutes.**

I open my eyes and see my aura has turned from a light blue to a deep purple.

'Huh… Not expected… But definitely not unwelcome.'

"Well… I didn't make an attack… I made a power-up."

"… How!?"

"I don't know. Rapini will be very surprised though."

* * *

**3 Months After Landing**

* * *

Rapini was glaring at all of us. It was the beginning of the month and I haven't gained any more stats yet. We were almost halfway across the planet. Rapini was holding a very familiar ball of white glowing energy just above his hand.

"Now this, maggots, is an artificial moon. It will emit blutzwaves that a full moon would give off. If you noticed, there is no moon anywhere near this planet." I personally hadn't noticed, but I was more focused on training and having fun. "If you look at a full moon, you will turn into a oozaru. The oozaru form is a 10 times multiplier."

"Pff. As if that energy ball can turn us into our strongest forms! I'm staring at it right now and it's doing nothing!" Mallow shouts arrogantly.

I hit the back of her head hard enough to throw her to the ground.

"Good job Mala. Now then, I'm going to activate this moon. When I do, none of you are going to look until I say you can. We are going to go one at a time so I can stop you easier. As much I hate to admit it, even my controlled oozaru form wouldn't be able to stop 9 uncontrollable oozarus."

"What about our armor and undersuits? Wouldn't they rip and be destroyed? As much as I would love seeing everyone naked," Chaya smirks seductively at me and Orache, she still hadn't found out about my… special part, Orache blushes deeply, "It would be annoying to lose my favorite armor everytime I transformed."

"If you had been paying attention, our suits are very elastic("I know, I just didn't think they'd be able to handle my giant tits when I grow giant."). They'll be able to handle our oozaru forms."

Bok decided to chime in, "But if our suits can handle almost any stretching, why aren't all of our suits and armor the same size? Our suits, even in our size, would be able to handle our oozaru forms. So why can't Chaya or Bora(The tallest, but not strongest, saiyan among us.) wear my or Mallow's sized armor?"

"Because, despite the fact that they can stretch and expand, the sizes usually only fit the size of the wearer. For instance, if you wore Bora's suit, it would be bigger than you. And if he wore your suit, even though he could get his arms into the holes and wear it, the suit itself would only go a bit over his stomach and not protect him as well as a suit his size would."

Apparently Rapini got annoyed by the unrelated questions and threw the white energy ball into the sky. I almost looked but stopped and saw his hand clench close. "Burst open and mix!" And I hear a small explosion and the light got brighter behind me. Rapini jumped backwards a bit before stopping altogether. His eyes turned red and we all saw his chest start moving and making a bump bump sound, like his heartbeat was coming from a stereo.

He started to grow, his face began to change. He was growing fur. Soon enough he was in his oozaru form.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Rapini(Oozaru Form)**

**Level: 12**

**Health: 104,500**

**Power Level: 75,000**

"This. Is the strongest a saiyan can get. You need your tail for this transformation, so don't lose it. It is also a form of pride. We are at our strongest with our tails."

**Quest Alert!**

**Control Your King Kong!**

**Be Able To Control The Oozaru Form**

**Rewards: **

**\- 10,000 EXP**

**\- Able To Control Your Oozaru Form**

'… That sounds oddly racist.'

"You all understand? Good! Now, Bok, look at the artificial moon."

**After 7 Oozaru Transformations And 4 Successful Attempts Of Taking Control**

Rapini destroyed the fake moon and saw a smirking Chaya shrink.

"Good job Chaya, you managed to take control."

"Heh, it was a bit tough, but I got it."

Orache smiled nervously, he was happy that Chaya was able to control her form, but he knew that he was most likely next and that I was after him.

"Orache, you're up!"

'I was right!' I thought, but said out loud, "Good luck buddy."

He looked at me then smiled and nodded. Rapini threw another fake moon into the sky. They both looked at it and changed into their oozaru forms.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Orache(Oozaru Form)**

**Level: 4**

**Health: 60,600**

**Power Level: 51,500**

Orache roars and started charging a energy blast in his mouth, and looked at us, the saiyan trainees. We all prepared to jump out of the way, but Rapini put a stop to that by lifting Orache's head so his blast went into the air. Orache punched Rapini in the gut, making Rapini gasp a bit in pain and forcing him back. Orache charges and fires a pink energy ball at all of us. Rapini jumped to the blast but I knew he wouldn't make it.

"**Dragon Burst**!" I scream out and power up, "**Proto-Galick Gun**!" I charge my blast for a second before shooting the blue and purple mixed laser at the giant pink ball. They hit each other and my beam was holding it back, but neither seemed to be gaining ground.

"Aerial Blast!" A light blue beam, about half as big as mine, flew next to me and hit the pink ball. I look to my right and see Chaya shooting the beam. "Heh, can't let you fight a great ape like Orache by yourself! Otherwise you'll take all the credit!"

I smile and nod before we both shout loudly as our beam overtook Orache's blast. The beams combined and swirled around each other before slamming into Orache. It blasted him back and made Orache land on his giant ass. I quickly dash towards Orache as he starts standing up. I slide under him and grab his tail and pull just hard enough to make him freeze, but not enough to actually pull his tail off.

"Hey Orache! Snap out of it! You're being a huge asshole!"

He growled and tried to take a swipe at me. I disappeared from his view and slammed my feet into his chest, forcing him into the ground and making a Oozaru shaped crater.

"Wake up dumbass!" I yell at him and yell, "**Super Dragon Burst**!" My power multiplied and my purple aura expanded to double the natural size of my regular aura. I jump onto his nose then punch him right between his eyes and jump off and land by Chaya, powering down.

Orache gripped his head where I hit him and roared in pain. He shook his head after he roared and he stumbles a bit.

"**Grr… Gah…. Y-Yah… Y-You… Suck! W-Wha… What? I'm back? Ow… My head fucking hurts!" **

"Hey Orache! You back with us?" I almost shout at him.

"**Yeah… Did… Did you punch me?"**

"… Yep!" I say honestly.

Chaya leans forward, "Hey Orache! Can you turn around?"

"**Um… Sure?" **Orache turns around, his giant tail swishes about.

Chaya licks her lips, "Damn~! Your furry ass is nice~! I'd let you sit on me if I knew you wouldn't crush me with your strength~"

I nod, agreeing with her. It was a very nice ass. Orache quickly turns around, blushing. Many of the other saiyans were laughing, though Mallow looked annoyed.

Rapini destroyed the fake moon and they both turned back to normal.

"Alright. Mala, you're the last one left. Are you ready?" Rapini stared down at me.

"Yes sir." I smirk up at him and he grins as he throws a moon into the sky. I watch it go into the sky. The moon expands in a quick explosion of energy as some words of warning appear in front of me.

**!Warning!**

**!Blutzwaves Detected!**

**!Forced Transformation Activated!**

I felt nothing at first… Then I gained tunnel vision, focused only on the moon.

Afterall, it was just… So beautiful… So bright… My body… Hurts… As if I'm expanding forcefully… But I feel so… Powerful… So strong… So… Angry!

My vision turned red as I growl loudly. My growl turned into a loud roar! Then everything turned black.

* * *

I'm floating in nothingness. I can't see anything. Wait… What's that? I see… Me? But something's wrong with that me… She's covered in blood… Her teeth are sharper than mine… Her eyes are completely red… And she feels… Angry. So much bloodlust. And she's an adult! And her tits are huge! So lucky! Except for the blood. I wonder if this is what I'll look like when I'm older.

"**So… You're me? Heh. You're such a weak, little brat! I won't have you control our strongest form!" **

"… You're hot." I state bluntly, a bit confused on where I am.

"**W-what!?" **Her eyes are wide in surprise, "**Grr… You little brat! You don't deserve my power!"**

"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit distracted. Where are we? Do we have to fight?"

"**We are in your mind, almost your soul. And yes, we do!" **She practically shouts at the last part, "**Ugh… Do you even know who I am?"**

"... Um… You're… My dark side? Ooh! Can I call you Darkie? Or maybe Yami? Oh! How about Kurama!?" I say, it's my mind or soul or whatever, I can do what I want!

"**What?! No! You don't get to name me!" **

"Then… What is your name?"

"**My name is your name! I'm Mala! We're the same person! I'm just the darker, more feral side of you! The side of you who won't care about killing millions or even… our friends. Like Orache and Chaya." She gives a large, sharp-toothed grin. **

"I'm gonna call you Darkie then!" I smirk.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Darkie(Dark Mala)**

**HP: 704,000**

**Power Level: 3,379,200**

'... Fuck! She's so fucking strong! She has the power of the Oozaru! I'm almost certainly screwed.' I think darkly and get in a fighting pose, powering up. I'm actually very angry that she would have no hesitation in killing my friends, but I hid it surprisingly well.

"**... I'm going to enjoy killing you." **She gets into a more ape-like fighting pose, her aura explodes around her, a terrifying red color.

"WAIT! Hold on for one second," I say before looking around and thinking about the place where Goku and Vegeta first fought, "There we go! Now we can fight!"

I zoom forward and punch her in the face. To my surprise, her head only slightly moved to the side. She then slammed her fist into my chest. I am honestly surprised my chest didn't explode from how hard that punch was. I felt my ribs crack and break as I flew backwards.

"Ok… Ow! That fucking hurt!" I zoom towards her and slide under her and reach for her tail, only for her to disappear and slam her foot into my stomach, slamming me into the ground, making a small crater.

"**I have the full power of the Oozaru! I am 10 times stronger than you! You will never over power me!" **

I get up and rush her. She growls and gets ready to punch me.

"**Super Dragon Burst**!" I scream and I zoom forward faster than before and dodge her punch, barely, and knee her gut. She moves back a bit before punching me in the face. I fly back a bit from the punch before doing a backflip, midair, and landing on my feet, sliding backwards.

I zoom forward and grip my fists together and slammed them into her chin, throwing her into the air, surprising her. I jump into the air, following her, twisting in the air and thrusting my foot into her gut and making her cough up some spit mixed with a bit of blood.

She growled and slammed her elbow into my nose before flipping in the air and slamming both of her feet into my gut.

"**Payback bitch!" **She yelled at me, grinning psychotically.

I right myself and slam my head into her's.

"Payback's a bitch!" I wrap my arms around her and fly us both towards the ground, our auras mixing together as we zoom to the ground at an alarming speed. I threw her at the ground a few seconds before we'd hit it. I pulled up as quick as I could as I saw her hit the ground. I land softly… Well soft enough.

There was a lot of dust in the air as I waited for her to come out of it. I watch her step out of the cloud, somehow menacingly. She didn't seem all that hurt, a few scratches but not much else.

"**You know, even if you powered up to your 'Ultimate Dragon Burst'", **She said that a bit mockingly, "**You wouldn't be able to fully damage me, much less kill me. Even if it is stronger than my power, it wouldn't last that long. You won't win in a fight like this." **

I narrow my eyes as zoom towards her. She growls, thinking I'm going to attack.

"**You're an idio-" **I hug her. "**... What are you doing?"**

"Hugging you."

"**Why?"**

"Because, if I can't beat you in a fight, I'm going to win in the battle of hearts."

"**... You're fucking weird."**

"Maybe, but you're also me. I think I deserve a bit of love, even if I'm being a bitch. Don't you think so?"

"**... Fine. You win. You've proven yourself to be strong. Well… Strong enough… I'll let you control the Oozaru form. Be grateful, you little brat." **She hugs me back.

"I am! Thank you Darkie!" I smile happily.

"**Grr! My name's not Darkie, you brat!" **She punched the back of my head and everything turned black.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around.

The place had a few craters and a bit of fire that was quickly going out. Rapini was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Mala!? Are you in there!? I need you to snap out of it!" I turn and look at who shouted, it was Orache. I smirk and sit down.

"**You want me to snap out of gaining control? I mean, I can, but do you really want that?"**

"Mala? Are you back?" He sounds a bit nervous.

"**Well, duh! I wouldn't be talking to you otherwise." **I grin, which must look a bit weird as a giant ape.

"Oh, thank goodness. We couldn't really stop you… You were really strong! You killed one of the older saiyans..."

"**Sorry about that… Wait, where's Chaya!?"** I look around, seeing some disgruntled saiyans, especially Mallow.

"She… Uh… Well…" Orache blushes, looking away. I feel something grabbing my ass. I stand up and look at my backside… And see Chaya hugging my ass, near my tail's base, "She was going to grab your tail until you sat down… I think she's either unconscious or in heaven."

"**I see. Well… Um… After all this, let's fix our tail weakness. It'd be annoying for someone to grab our tail in the middle of a fight."** I grab Chaya and put her down on the ground.

"Alright! Let's do it!"

* * *

**5 Months Since Landing**

* * *

I am now level 6. And I found out something about repeat battles. I tried to do multiple battles with Orache to increase my battle points to become unstoppable. It stopped going up after the second fight. I still got EXP for the fight, but no more battle points after the second one.

During the 4th month, Orache and I managed to get our tails to not have any weaknesses, well except for them getting pulled off.

BUT! There was 8 other saiyans to fight with. Though, I only got 1 point from Mallow, but more EXP from her as well, must be a rival thing. So, that's 15 fucking battles points gain! Fuck yes! I also let myself get below 30% of my health several times so my Energy Modifier would level up a bit.

So these were my new stats:

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: 3400/7500**

**HP: 70,400**

**Energy:147,140/147,140**

**Points to give: 0 (Had 15)**

**S: 26 (+14) 40**

**P: 7**

**E: 18 (+14) 32**

**C: 8**

**I: 10**

**A: 20 (+12) 32**

**L: 5**

**40 x 32 = 1280 **

**1280 x 20 = 25,600**

**25,600 x 6 = 153,600**

**153,600 x 2.2 = 337,920**

**Power Level(Suppressed): 17,000**

**Power-Ups: Dragon Burst**

**Power Level: 337,920**

**Level 1: 337,920 x 5 = 1,689,600**

**Level 2: 337,920 x 10 = 3,379,200**

**Level 3: 337,920 x 20 = 6,758,400**

**Suppressed Power Level: 17,000**

**Level 1: 17,000 x 5 = 85,000**

**Level 2: 17,000 x 10 = 170,000**

**Level 3: 17,000 x 20 = 340,000**

**Oozaru Form Power Level: 3,379,200**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen**

Fuck. Yes. I am awesome! I keep my power level at 16,000, however to not make anyone too suspicious, but every is surprised at how strong I am and how much power I've gained in these 5 months.

But now, we're going to Planet Vegeta. Should only be about a day's worth of traveling.

'Hm… I wonder… If the timeline changed so that Freeza doesn't destroy Planet Vegeta… Would Goku stay here? Or would he still go to Earth? Maybe I should make sure he goes to Earth… Earth will definitely need him.'

**Quest Alert!**

**Earth Needs Its Savior!**

**Make Sure Kakarrot Goes To Earth**

**Rewards:**

**\- 15,000 EXP**

'Oh, now I have to make sure.'

After 3 minutes of traveling…

'Fuck! This is so fucking boring… Ok, get your mind off traveling. You were able to last 3 days in a ship, don't go losing your head for only being in one for about an hour… Hm… How would I be able to turn super saiyan…? It always seems to be anger. At least, that's what it seems to be. Goku was angry that Freeza killed Krillin, Vegeta was angry that Goku surpassed him, and Gohan was angry that he couldn't help his friends, that's how they turned super saiyan. But… What if it's not just anger?'

**Quest Alert!**

**Become A Legend!**

**Be The First Recorded Super Saiyan!**

**Rewards:**

**\- 50,000 EXP**

**\- The Super Saiyan Form**

'… Huh… Cool! Good to know. I wonder if I can get to super saiyan 4 or super saiyan god! Those forms would be awesome!'

**Quest Alert!  
Become The Primal Super Saiyan!  
Become A Super Saiyan 4!  
Conditions: Become A Golden Oozaru And Remember  
Rewards:  
\- 3,000,000 EXP  
\- The Super Saiyan 4 Form**

**Quest Alert!  
The Steps To Godhood!**

**Become A Super Saiyan God!  
Conditions: Find 5 Pure-Hearted Saiyans  
Rewards:**

**\- 3,000,000 EXP**

**\- The Super Saiyan God Form**

'Holy shit! So much Exp! That's amazing! I'm gonna be the strongest there is!'

"Hey Mala!"

I jump in my seat, a bit surprised.

"Oh. Hi Orache. What's up?"

"We're going to be landing soon."

"Good to know. Soon, we'll see our true home."

"Yeah. It'll be so cool to see our home planet!"

"Definitely! It's gonna be awesome!"

After 20 minutes of flying, our ship finally landed.

'Thank Kami!'

We fly out of the ship and we see the the reddish-pink sky, tall white buildings with blue windows, saiyans are flying around, along with some aliens and humanoids. Some saiyans were fighting, others were laughing, and others were... well I think that's about it.

'Time to continue my story.'

**The Gravity Has Increased By 10 Times Normal Gravity.**

**\- Agility Is Decreased By Half(Rounded Down If There Is .5 Type Numbers). Will Slowly Increase When You Get Used To Gravity Change**

**\- Experience And Stat Gaining, Only For Strength, Endurance And Agility,(Outside Of Battles) Is Doubled In Quests And Battles **

I fall flat on my face.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 4! Woo!**

**By the way, the Proto-Galick Gun is used with one hand and slightly unstable, but like the Galick Gun, if charged enough, it can destroy a planet. However if used too quickly, like if Nala doesn't charge it enough, it will backfire and explode in her face. And cause about 300 damage. **

**I'm not adding any damage or EXP for the battle against Darkie. One, It was inside her soul/mind. Two, The game didn't recognize the fact she was inside her own mind(It might have a few bugs). **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time!**

**TrueYamiMew Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life of a Video Game Saiyan**

**Welcome back for another chapter! **

**Hope you guys and gals don't mind the long ass wait. I don't write much and I've been distracted.**

**Btw, accidentally wrote Rapin's name as Rapini. Fixing that in this chapter, and I'll try to fix it in the last chapter. **

**Also, people(Or anything that's not a person)? Stop complaining about Mala's gender, I only added it for shits and giggles, I'm not changing it. It's like a girl asking a guy to remove his dick because it grosses her out. I doubt very many people would actually do that. Mala is just a girl with an added piece. If that disturbs you, leave(Mostly talking to you ****P3464456****). ****If you keep complaining I'll ignore you.**

**So, with that out of the way… Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So… This is our home planet… The ground is pretty hard…" I push myself off of the ground almost too easily. I stand up straight and look around. The buildings looked very similar to many Freeza bases I saw on the show, all white, rounded near the top, with a spike at the top, blue windows. The sky was a hazy red, and mixed with a bit of orange. The ground was an orange color.

I heard some footsteps next to me and I look to see Rapin smirking as he looks around, "It's good to be home for once. Been a long time since I last saw it."

"When did you last see it, sir?" I heard Orache ask Rapin.

"Well, even if it's not your business, it's been around... 8 years." Both Orache and I stared at him with wide eyes, "... Kidding! It's only been about a year or two. You two believe a lot of things. Come on. Let's go get to the compound."

Rapini took to the air and shouted, "Line up! You have less than a minute!"

We all quickly line up. Rapin smirked.

"Good job saiyans. Today is the final day with me. I will be taking you to a compound with other saiyans. You'll be incorporated into the saiyan classes. There are 3 classes. Low-Class, Mid-Class, and The Elites."

We all look at each other. Wondering what classes we'll be in.

"Ahem. As I was saying... The 3 classes are usually sorted by power-levels. Low-Class levels are usually 3,000 and below, the weakest of saiyans. They will usually take on lower level planets, taking only higher level planets with an Elite Class or sometimes 2 Mid-Class soldiers. If a saiyan child with a power level of 20 or lower is born, they'll usually be sent off to conquer a weak planet, that way they'll grow and we can determine their level."

'Ohhhh! So that's what happened with Kakarot! I mean, Goku… Weird, why did I think Kakarot?'

We nod in understanding, me, a bit more hesitantly, noting that the Lower-Class seem to be more like cannon fodder than anything.

"Hey, Rapin, can lower level saiyans upgrade to higher classes if they get strong enough?" Bok asked.

"No. The only way for a saiyan to increase their rank, is for a Saiyan Elite to increase their rank on the battlefield. It is very rare for a Low-Class to gain in ranks."

He looked around to see if there were anymore questions.

"Now, Mid-Class levels are from 3,001 to around 8,000. Maybe more if the Elites deem it so. However, Mid-Classes cannot up their rank, even if they can beat an Elite."

Mallow then decided to be stupid.

"Doesn't that mean you're a Mid-Class saiyan? After all, your power level was 7,500 when you recruited us."

Rapin disappeared and reappeared in front of Mallow with his fist in her gut. For about a second, nothing happened, then Mallow went flying backwards, hitting the ship and denting it.

"Just because I have a lower power level, I have more experience than all of you. I know where to hit someone who has lowered their guard." Rapin smirked as he jumps back to his normal spot. Mallow coughed up some blood and slowly got up.

She glared at Rapin as she got up and stumbled back in line.

Orache smirked, "That was very foolish, you know that, right?"

"Oh, shut up!" Mallow screamed out. She looked ready to pounce him. I glared at her and powered up higher than her, which was easy because her level was only around 10,000… I haven't checked in a while.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Mallow**

**Level: 7**

**HP: 16,700**

**Power Level: 10,520**

'... How the hell is she a level higher than me!? Oh, that's such bullshit! Hmph!'

Rapin cleared his throat and we all stand back at attention. I power down and look at Rapin.

"Now, back to the levels. The last one is Saiyan Elite. Their power levels are from 8,001 to numbers beyond. The highest power level so far is prince Vegeta's at 17,500. Tied with one of our current residents."

Everyone looks at me and while I felt nervous, something made me smirk.

"However, there are two things you must know. First, there are the royal guards, they are the guards to the King, they are considered more important than the elites, but only because they are the King's personal guards. And the second thing is that the King himself can increase your rank. Even if you're a Low-Class, he can increase you to Saiyan Elite."

'Huh… So the king has the most power, makes sense,' I think to myself.

"Well, I think that's enough of a lesson for you guys. I am no longer your teacher or recruiter. I am going to be your comrade. I hope to see you on the battlefield! Wait here for the commander to come and collect you." Rapin took to the air and flew off, we quickly lost sight of him.

I sigh and cross my arms as we wait. Mallow was tapping her foot in annoyance. Orache was patting on his legs. Chaya was peeking at Arugula's butt. Arugula tried to hide behind Bok. And Bok was just staring straight ahead with his arms at his sides. The other few saiyans were either looking around, or goofing off. I noticed something in the corner of my eye and look to my right.

It looked like a ball of fluff that quickly tried to move out of the way.

"Hey Orache, I'll be right back. I gotta check something."

"Huh? Um… Sure. I'll let the person coming know that you're around somewhere."

I disappear from the ground into the air I fly to the building where the ball of fluff is hiding.

'Oh! It's Raditz! What's he doing here?' I land behind him, silently. 'Then again, he'd be about my age from when I was born.'

Raditz was wearing a black tank top, with some black skin tight shorts. He had on the regular boots we all had on, but he wasn't wearing gloves.

Raditz peaks his head out again. "Huh? Where'd the girl go?"

I peak over his shoulder. "What'cha looking at?"

"The new saiyan group. I heard they're going to join the army. I wish I could join, they won't let me because my power level is only 900. I don't get why they won't-..."

Raditz looks at me and jumps into the wall in surprise. "Ahh! Where'd you come from?!"

"The air. Just kinda floated behind you. So… Why are you watching us?"

"I-I'm not! I was just hanging out here!"

"Oh yes, hanging out where the saiyan recruits are. Perfect place to hang out. Now, come on. Let's put you in line." I pick him up by the back of his shirt.

"H-hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me!?" I fly into the air, pulling him with me, Raditz swinging his arms around angrily. I fly back to the line and put him down next to me.

"Who's the runt, Mala? And what's his power level?" Chaya asked me.

"Good questions. What's your name?" I ask Raditz.

"Grr! It's Raditz, you crazy lady! And my power level is none of your concern!"

I grin and tap the button on my scouter, and the numbers start counting. Raditz looked a bit in awe of the scouter. Raditz's number went up to 947. I got a bit curious.

"Hey Raditz, when did you start training?" I ask him.

"Huh? About 2 months ago."

"What was your power level then?"

"About 500, I think. Why?" He asked confused. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, you must have a good trainer, especially since you've only been training for that long. You might need to train a bit more before you join us, otherwise you'll be labelled a lower-class warrior. Alright Raditz?"

Raditz looked at me and tilted his head a bit before widening his eyes, realizing that I was saying if he trained more he wouldn't be called lower-class. He grinned.

"Alright!" He looked ready to sprint away before a voice screamed at all of us.

"**LINE UP, YOU UNORGANIZED MONKEYS!"**

Everyone lined up, even Raditz. A tall, grizzly looking saiyan with a long scar going down his face was standing in front of us. Behind him was two aliens, one was orange guy with no nose and had a long head, the other was a blue dinosaur or alligator.

"I am your new commander! You will call me sir! Do you understand me!?"

We all shouted, "Yes, Sir!" Even Raditz did.

'Observe.'

**Observe: ? (Sir)**

**Level: 10**

**HP: 25,000**

**Power Level: 14,000**

'Wow, even my observe doesn't know his name. And he has a pretty high power level.'

He walked in a line in front of us, looking at us and sizing us up. He stopped in front of me and Raditz.

"Why aren't you in your uniform!? Where's your scouter, maggot!?" He yelled at Raditz.

**Secret Mission!**

**Operation: Save Raditz**

**Raditz Is Not Where He's Supposed To Be! Get Him Out Of Trouble!**

**Mission Parameters: **

**\- Save Raditz**

**\- Don't Be Stupid**

**Rewards:**

**\- 1,000 Credits**

**\- ?**

**Failure: **

**\- Raditz Dies**

**\- Kicked Out Of The Saiyan Army**

'Oh shit! I can't let Raditz die here!'

Raditz looked terrified and he obviously didn't know what to do, so I spoke up, a bit worried for his safety.

"Sir! Raditz isn't in uniform because he doesn't have one, sir! He is not fully integrated in the saiyan army yet, sir! I brought him over here to show him what a few months of training could do! Sir!" I sweat a bit nervously.

"Hm… So, you aren't apart of our army yet?" He asked a bit softer, not by much, "What's your power level, kid?"

"9-947, sir! It was 5-500, 2 m-months ago, sir! M-my dad B-Bardock has been training me, sir!"

"Ah! I know Bardock! He had a low power level too, when he was your age, don't know why he waited so long to train you though."

"He… He was busy for a long while, mom helped a bit, but she's not a fighter. U-um… S-sir."

Sir looked at Raditz a bit before looking at me. "What's your power level, maggot?"

I gulp before replying, "Sir! 17,500, Sir!"

"17,500! That's very impressive. Especially for a runt like you, what's your name?"

"Mala, sir!" I respond immediately.

"Interesting…" He said before getting into a thinking pose, "Yes… I think that might work…"

He looks at the two aliens that came with him.

"You two! You know what to do! Raditz, Mala! Come with me!"

He walked off and we followed him quickly. He walked a bit away from the others before stopping. We quickly stopped after him. We were sweating like crazy.

"Currently, the saiyans over there are getting their power calculated and determining what class they are going to be in. And what groups they'll be in." He told us.

"Then, why are we here instead of over there, sir?" I asked confused. Raditz nodded, agreeing

"Because, I thought of something special for you two." He looks at us both. "Mala, how old are you?"

I think for a second, before a small holographic calendar appeared in front of me and showed me something interesting.

"I will be 6 tomorrow, sir." I say, a bit nervously.

"And you Raditz?"

"I turned 5 about 3 months ago, sir." Raditz stood straighter than before.

"Then this might work. Alright... Mala! You are going to have Raditz here as an apprentice!"

I stood still, comprehending what he said for a minute before realizing it.

"Wait, what?! A-apprentice? B-but, I'm still learning, myself! S-sir!" I manage to get out.

"Yes, I am going to add Raditz to our army, and you'll be his commander, you'll be in a two man squad. But, if you want, there is… another option." He grinned darkly.

I realized what he was talking about immediately. I gulp nervously.

"O-of course, sir! I'll gladly take Raditz as my apprentice, sir!"

Raditz looked confused, "What does he mean, m-" I elbow him.

"I'll tell you later. Stay quiet for now." I whisper to him.

"Good. Now, you'll take Raditz here to an armory and get him some armor and a scouter. You two will go on missions together and you'll train Raditz. Mala, you are in the Elite now. You may change your armor if you wish. If you want to receive missions, you'll go to a large building next to the castle. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" I stand straighter than before.

"Great. Raditz, take Mala to your home and tell Gine what happened, and if Bardock is there, tell him to find me. I need to talk to him."

"Y-yes, sir." I heard Raditz audibly gulp.

Sir nodded, handed me a piece of paper, then took off into the air. I quickly read the note, it was a map showing me where several armories were and a little compound where a house was circled. I pulled my armor a bit out and put the paper there. Don't judge, I don't have pockets.

**Mission Completed!**

**Operation: Save Raditz**

**Reward:**

**\- 1,000 Credits**

**\- Apprentice Raditz**

'... Oh… Well… That might work. I guess.'

"Alright… Hey Raditz? Do you know how to fly?"

"Yes ma'am, my mom taught me."

"Good, I'll take you to the armory. Then you'll show me to your home."

And with that, we took off into the air.

**Side Quest Complete!**

**Joined The Freeza Forces!**

**Gained 100 Exp**

**Choice Of Armor In The Armory**

'Oh! I forgot about that mission! Yes! My own armor!'

* * *

Raditz is a very slow flier, something to fix later.

Raditz was in his traditional armor, the only things that were different were the red bands he was wearing in the show, he didn't have yet, and he changed his shorts to blue. It looked slightly silly to me. But hey, who am I to judge? He also had his green scouter. His tail was wrapped loosely around his waist.

I switched my armor to the type Vegeta wore in the Freeza Saga, except my armor was a glossy black color with a silver color on the stomach area, I was gonna have it red or gold, but I felt like they'd clash too much, and were a bit cliche. I had a black bodysuit… I'm also wearing a red scouter. My tail was wrapped around my waist properly.

'Maybe I should change my color scheme… I'll deal with it later.'

I waited a bit behind Raditz as he knocked on the door, and waited.

Soon enough, the door opened and in the doorway was a slightly skinny women with short, spiky hair that went the tiniest bit past her shoulders. Her armor was something I haven't seen before, it was in a skirt formation. She had pink arm braces and no scouter. Her tail wasn't around her waist like most saiyan's were, as it was just waving side-to-side.

"Oh! Hello Raditz. Back so soon? I thought you were training? And where did you get that armor?" She asked in rapid succession. Raditz didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah mom, I got a bit… Sidetracked from training. And… Um… Well, I think Miss Mala can explain it better," Just then, Gine finally noticed me.

"Oh? Who are you, Miss Mala?" She had a slight dangerous glint in her eye that I did not think see could do.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Mala, of the Saiyan Elite," I bow lightly in respect, "And Raditz here was added into the Saiyan Army. That's why he's wearing this armor. Sir has made Raditz here, my apprentice."

Gine seemed to glare at me but it was surprisingly hard to tell. Her face was a bit blank as she stared down at me. I felt a bit of sweat go down the back of my neck.

"Mom? You ok? You've been staring at Miss Mala for a while," Raditz looked a bit concerned.

"Hm? Oh, yes Raditz, I'm fine. So, you're a part of the Saiyan Army! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged Raditz.

I sigh in relief. 'Why was she terrifying!? From what I read, she was the nice one!'

"Hey Miss Mala?" I looked at Raditz.

"Yes, Raditz?"

"Is it ok if we stay until my dad gets back? I want to show him what I've done."

...

'Oh my Kami, I'm so fucked!' Is what I thought, what I said was, "Yeah, of course we can."

Gine smiled(it looked much kinder now), "Please come in."

And thus began the waiting game.

* * *

Turns out, Gine is nice, she's just very worried about her son, and thought that, since I'm only a year older than him, I couldn't protect him very well. I told her that I was gonna train him for a couple of months to get him stronger, I should be able to get him past his normal 1,200 power level in no time(Didn't say that part to her). She was very relieved from that, I neglected to tell her that I was the one to basically get Raditz to join the army.

When Bardock came home, his armor slightly broken, his scouter cracked, and he smelled awful. He ignored all of us and went to, what I assumed, was a shower room.

Gine sighed, "That is my husband, Bardock. He just got home from a mission he took yesterday. At least he was honest when he said it'd take a day…"

I felt a bit bad for Gine and gave her a small smile, and she smiled back.

'Hm… I just realized what I haven't done to Raditz or Gine yet. Observe.'

**Observe: Gine**

**Level: 3 **

**HP: 5,000**

**Power Level: 1,000**

**Observe Has Upgraded! **

**You May Now Find Out The Rank Of Saiyan Class, Or Anyone's Title!**

'Wow! Observe upgraded! And Gine… Actually, kinda makes sense. Time for Raditz. Observe.'

**Observe: Raditz**

**Rank: Low-Class Warrior**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 3,300**

**Power Level: 947**

'Mhm. Mhm. Also makes sense.' I heard a door opening and notice Bardock coming out, clean and with fresh armor, but without his scouter.

'Observe.'

**Observe: Bardock**

**Rank: Middle-Class Warrior**

**Level: 12**

**HP: 30,500**

**Power Level: 15,750**

'Wow! He's strong, even for a lot of saiyans.'

Bardock went up to Gine and hugged her, softer than I thought he would.

"Hello Gine, sorry about that, I didn't want to fully stench up the place while hugging you."

"Aw… Thank you Bardock, but we have a guest over, and a surprise for you." She said while gesturing to me.

Bardock looked at me and scowled, "Alright, who are you?"

I stand up and bow lightly, "I'm Mala, sir, Saiyan Elite, Teacher of Raditz."

**Title Gained!**

**Raditz's Teacher**

**\- Gives Raditz And You +15% XP While Training Or On Missions**

'Huh… Didn't expect that.'

"What do you mean, teacher of Raditz?" He looked at Raditz and noticed him in saiyan armor with a scouter on. "Raditz? Did you join the Freeza Forces?"

"W-well, I joined the Saiyan Army, which is part of the Freeza Forces, so… Yes, dad, I did."

He stared at Raditz before grinning widely and he pats Raditz's head, "I'm proud of you son. Even if you were placed in the Low-Class. I was also placed in Low-Class. My power level was around 1,300 when I first joined."

Raditz looked stunned, before gaining stars in his eyes as he stared up at his dad. Gine hugs Raditz happily.

I felt a bit awkward, I felt like I didn't belong in the room. I just shifted in my seat a bit, looking around the room. When they were done hugging and congratulating Raditz, Bardock turned towards me.

"Now, how did a brat like you become Raditz's teacher?"

"The saiyan, Sir, told Raditz and me that because of my power and abilities that I was to be Raditz's trainer and teacher." I replied nervously.

"Hm… Sir… That tough, son of a bitch. Heh, well, it's great to meet another saiyan. What is your power level, by the way?"

"17,500, Bardock."

"Wow! Good job, you're very strong! You'll be a good teacher for Raditz." Bardock grinned.

"T-thank you, sir!" I was surprised by the compliment, but I smile happily. We continued conversations on what we liked and how I would train Raditz. Then I noticed how late it was getting, "I should really get going to the compound before it gets too late. Raditz, I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh Mala! Why don't you spend the night? We have an extra room," Gine offered me.

"I don't know… I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

"Nonsense! You won't be an inconvenience! I can just make extra food, and Raditz or Bardock will set up your room for you," Neither Raditz or Bardock looked happy about that last part.

"Oh… Ok then. Thank you very much."

* * *

It was pretty late when we all decided to go to bed. I hopped on my bed and was gonna go to sleep when I saw a flashing blue box in the corner of my eye. I looked at it.

**Upgrade!**

**You Now Have Reputation!**

**Your Reputation Will Tell You Where You Stand In Society. There Are Multiple Levels To Reputation.**

**At WAR: There Is No Lost Love Between You And However Holds This Title - Anyone Who Holds This Title Will Most Likely Attack On Site, -75% To All Reputation Gains, A +10 To All Related Attack Stats WithActions Against Them.**

**Hate: The People Who Bare This Level Despises You For Whatever Reason - Any Reputation Gains For People On This Level Are -50%, If You Are In A Team(For Some Reason) They Will Not Follow Your Orders Or Suggestions 80% Of The Time, They Will Most Likely Attack You On Sight.**

**Dislike: The People On This Level, Don't Like You. Not One Bit - Any Reputation Gains For People On This Level Are -30%, They Will Disregard What You Say If You Are In Their Squad.**

**Unfriendly: The People On This Level Aren't Against You, But They Don't Welcome You Into Their Arms Either - Any Reputation Gains Are -15% On This Level, If On A Squad, They Will Begrudgingly Follow Your Orders. **

**Neutral: Neither For You, Nor Against You, Infact, These People Might Not Even Know You - No Buffs Or Debuffs. **

**Friendly: The People On This Level Enjoy Your Company. You're Not Exactly A Friend, But You're Close, Very Close - Any Reputation Gains Are +5%, If On A Squad, They Will Listen To You And Follow Orders.**

**Well Liked - You're A Buddy, A Pal, A Friend - Any Reputation Gains Are +15%, If On A Squad, They Will Follow Orders Without Hesitancy. **

**Honored - You Are Treated With Great Respect And Friendliness - Any Reputation Gains Are +25% On This Level, If On A Squad, You Barely Have To Give Orders, They'll Do The Best They Can!**

**Exalted! - You Did It! You Reached The Top! Utmost Love, Respect, And Friendliness At This Level! - Any Reputation Gains Are +50%, Any Squad Mate At This Level Would Dive Into HIFL And Fight The Strongest Dead In There For You!**

'... Holy shit! That's awesome! Gonna be a bit confusing, but I don't really have a choice in the matter.'

"Well… I better go to sleep. I probably have a long day tomorrow… Why am I talking to myself?" I shrug before wondering something else, 'Wait… Where did my money go? I don't have a wallet, so where did it go?'

I look around myself, I was only wearing my bodysuit. "Where the hell is my money?" I say before a blue word appeared in front of me.

**[Inventory]**

"... Well... That works." I tap the glowing word.

A box full of tiny boxes appear. At the bottom, I see multiple versions of the money sign. One of the signs said 500 credits.

'Woah! That's a lot of boxes. Let's see… 8 up… 12 across… 96 boxes! I wonder how many singular items I can fit in a box...'

**For Doing Basic Math,**

**You Gain +1 Intelligence **

'Oh, fuck you, video game blue box! Don't you insult my 6 year old intelligence!'

**For Giving Flawless Logic,**

**You Gain +1 Luck**

'... Now you're just being an asshole. Hm… I'm going to test my inventory just to see how it works… Why am I thinking like I'm talking to someone… Weird…'

I grab my scouter and tap one of the boxes in my inventory. My scouter glowed blue before disappearing and reappearing in the box I tapped. It was pixelated and looked like it was part of an old video game or console, maybe from a gameboy or something. I tapped the box again and it reappeared in my hand.

'Hm… If I wanted to do a quick loot or something, this wouldn't work. I wonder if it can disappear like the credits.'

I place my scouter on my bed before placing my hand over it, not touching it and think about putting it in my inventory. It glows and disappears.

'Yes! It works!' I fistbump the air, before yawning loudly, 'I better get to bed. I want to test Raditz tomorrow… Again with stating what I want to do… Whatever.'

I plop down on my bed and look out the window, into the green planet above. My eyes slowly close, and I wonder what'll happen in the coming years. Wondering if Freeza will still try to destroy the planet, even without the threat of the super saiyan or super saiyan god myths. We could still be a threat to him… I need to get stronger.

* * *

**Finally done! Gods and goddesses that took forever! Sorry about that everybody. I do try to tell everyone that I'm terrible at typing down stories. It's a bit annoying. So… Sorry about that! And sorry it's a bit short. **

**Anyway, here are Mala's current stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan **

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 6**

**Exp: 3500/7500**

**HP: 70,400**

**Energy:147,140/147,140**

**Points to give: 0 **

**S: 26 (+14) 40**

**P: 7**

**E: 18 (+14) 32**

**C: 8**

**I: 11**

**A: 20 (+12) 32 /2 = 16 (Gravity increase affecting speed)**

**L: 6**

**40 x 32 = 1280 **

**1280 x 20 = 25,600**

**25,600 x 6 = 153,600**

**153,600 x 2.2 = 337,920**

**Power Level(Suppressed): 17,000**

**Power-Ups: Dragon Burst**

**Power Level: 337,920**

**Level 1: 337,920 x 5 = 1,689,600**

**Level 2: 337,920 x 10 = 3,379,200**

**Level 3: 337,920 x 20 = 6,758,400**

**Suppressed Power Level: 17,000**

**Level 1: 17,000 x 5 = 85,000**

**Level 2: 17,000 x 10 = 170,000**

**Level 3: 17,000 x 20 = 340,000**

**Oozaru Form Power Level: 3,379,200**

**Feats: Saiyan Elite, Energy Suppression, Enhanced Zenkai**

**Perks: The Gamer, Energy Crafter**

**Special Abilities(Saiyan): Zenkai, Saiyan Prowess**

**Special Abilities(The Gamer): Sleeping Regen, Inventory, ?**

**Nothing new has really changed. Just a bit of an update. Btw, Mala's hair looks like Yami Bakura's hair, but black. Never fully explained that, forgot to. Oh well. **

**Hope you guys and gals and all configurations of being enjoyed chapter 5.**

… **Totally stole that from Warfstache. **

**See ya next time. **

**TrueYamiMew out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life of a VideoGame Saiyan**

**Hi guys! Sorry, I'm in between stories right now and it's taking a bit to write both, that, and I'm bad at thinking of things to write. I kinda just make this up as I go along, with some exceptions as I think of some minor changes in my head. So it usually gets all muddled together. *Shrugs* Oh well. Oh! And I'm moving, which also makes it hard. **

**By the way, I'm glad you guys like this story, it's doing better than I thought it would. So I hope you keep reading it. And again, sorry for taking so long. **

**Also… This story now has 9,047 views.  
w**

**w  
^w^**

**Achievement Achieved! **

**It's over 8,000! **

**With all that out of the way, enjoy the story!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DING!**

**Fully Rested In A Bed **

**\- HP And KI Fully Restored**

'… Why did you have to make that loud ding? It's like 6 in the morning…'

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Not even feeling myself hit the ground, I got up and stretched. I noticed a clock by the bed, in saiyan numbers of course. It was 6:33. I got dressed in my saiyan armor and put on my scouter.

'... Welp! Might as well train while I wait for everyone else to wake up.'

It took 2 hours and a **+1** gain to **Endurance** and a **+3** to **Agility** before Gine woke up.

"Hello Mala. Why are you all sweaty?" Gine asked as I walked back inside.

"Oh! I was just training, getting more used to the planet's gravity. Do you know when Raditz is getting up? I told him I was gonna train him. I also wanna see how well he can fight."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait a couple more hours, they don't usually wake up till around 10 or so. The only reason Bardock gets up early, is if he gets set on a mission, then he'll sleep the whole way there."

"Oh H.F.I.L. no!" I stomp towards Raditz's room and kick open the door.

"Wah!? What's happening?!" Raditz sits up, looking around confused.

I walk in and grab Raditz by his hair, dragging him outside.

"Bye Gine! I'll drag Raditz back by dinner, maybe lunch if he's lucky!"

"Let go of me, you crazy psycho!" I bop him on the head.

"Ok, bring him back in one piece!" Gine yelled out as I started flying towards an empty area near the city, which… was really easy. The saiyans that train are all usually at the army compound. Very few actually go to empty areas to train. And the ones that do, usually just end up fighting their training partner then stop when they've had enough.

I drop Raditz on the ground and land 10 feet in front of him.

"Ugh… Why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

"It's 8:30. I woke up 2 hours ago. And I'm going to test you."

"Test me? What do you mean?"

I get in a fighting pose. Raditz blinked in surprise before nervously getting in his own fighting pose, looking nervous.

"Come at me with all you got!" I yell out.

Raditz rushed me, attacking with all he got. It felt like slow motion for me, even with the gravity weighing me down. His punch sailed over me as I ducked. His low kick I stepped over. His head butt connected, but he fell backwards to grab his head. All of his attacks were sloppy.

"Gah! The hell is your head made of!?" He immediately went on the attack again, not giving me a chance to respond.

His attacks became more predictable and sloppy the angrier he got. I let him throw a few more punches, noticing that he was no longer trying to kick or do any planning. I trip him when he overextended his punch.

"Oof!" He landed on his face.

"Alright, no more of that. I see how you fight."

As he got up, he looked a bit hopeful.

"You'll definitely need more training. Right now, you'd be considered the lowest of ranks, even in the low class. You let your rage erupt and take over you," Raditz frowned, " But, that's why I'm training you, so you can overcome things like this and get stronger."

Raditz smiled happily.

"Now, start doing push ups. You're going to need to up your strength, don't stop until I say so."

Raditz immediately began doing what I told him. By 50 push ups Raditz began sweating, at 76 he started panting. He stopped at 80.

"What are you doing?"

"C-catching my breath?"

"I didn't say you could catch your breath. Do 20 more, than you can take a quick break."

Raditz started doing push ups again. I noticed his arms started shaking and he looked about to fall, so I got next to him, got in push up position and started doing them with him. I was going faster than him, but not by much.

"Come on, you're almost done. 10 more!" I try encouraging him.

With a bit more encouragement, he manages to do all 100 push ups. He then laid on his back, panting like he just ran from Freeza as fast as he could.

"... You need more stamina. You have five minutes before I'm making you do 100 squats. A few more exercises like that, then we're gonna play a game."

"G-game? What's it called?"

"Try to survive," I grinned savagely. Raditz started sweating.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**While Training Others, You Will Gain 100 Exp Per Hour, And You Will Gain 50 Exp For Every 100 Power Level Points Trained.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As Raditz dodged another, slow, punch I threw, he noticed a few Freeza Force soldiers watching them and laughing. He frowned, and got punched in the face, knocking him back a bit. This just made the soldiers laugh harder.

"Raditz? Why'd you take that hit? It should've been easy to dodge."

"They distracted me," Raditz replied as he pointed at the soldiers. I looked at where he was pointing and saw around 6 soldiers, all chuckling or laughing. They also seemed to be drinking some alcohol.

"Let's go see if they want anything," I frown lightly as I started flying down towards them, Raditz followed me a bit slowly.

"Is something we're doing funny, gentlemen?" I ask innocently.

The biggest one, about 4 times my size stood over me. Maybe he was trying to intimidate me?

"Yes, actually," his breath could've killed 3 horses, must've had a lot to drink, no wonder he's insulting us, "It's hilarious that two kids think they can train like adults. You two can't even be that strong seeing how slow your punches are."

I narrow my eyes as I think, 'Observe.'

**Observe: Tomat**

**Rank: Foot Soldier, Squad Leader**

**Level: 4**

**HP: 5,000**

**Power Level: 3,000**

**Reputation: Unfriendly**

**(Hint: Foot Soldiers Power Levels In Freeza's Army Will Always Be Between 500 To 3,000)**

'Huh, good to know.'

Raditz became angry and stepped in front of me, with his fists in fighting position, "Hey! You can't talk to an Elite Saiyan like that!" I lightly glare at him for using my rank as a threat.

"You!? An Elite!? Hahahaha!" He and everyone else started laughing, thinking he was talking about himself. He turns on his scouter and looks at Raditz, then laughs even harder, "Y-you're power level is only 1,050! Mine is 3,000, little child!"

Raditz blinks in surprise, his power had grown by 100 in only an hour. The leader punched Raditz, forcing him back behind me as his nose started bleeding. I glared angrily.

"He wasn't talking about himself, idiot. He was talking about me," I did not like how he was making fun of MY student or hurting. I raise my power level back to 17,500, instead of 1,000, which I was doing to match Raditz better.

The obvious leader of the group grinned again, looking towards me, and tapping his scouter again. I grin as the numbers on his scouter keep going up, as his eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock. His scouter finally beep a couple of times, finishing counting my power level.

"Hey Tomat! What's her power level at? Don't keep us waiting," One of his pals asked, still grinning, unaware of the terror his friend was in.

Tomat quickly bowed, "I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to disrespect you or hurt your friend!"

His friends are shocked and asked him what he was doing.

"Her power level is 17,500! Don't disrespect her," He whispered to his friends. They backed up nervously, before they hurriedly bowed.

"We're sorry!" I glared, even more angrily, they were bowing to someone who wasn't royalty, or part of the Freeza family.

I punch Tomat, right where he punched Raditz. It made him fall on his back, his nose, broken, and made him have swirls in his eyes.

"You dare bow to me?! You will only bow to the royal family or Freeza! Take your foolish friend, or I'll incinerate you all!" It was the quickest I've ever seen foot soldiers move.

"Hmph. Assholes. Raditz, never pay attention to those foot soldiers. We're are better than them."

"Mala, why didn't you like them bowing to you?"

"I'm not a princess or queen. I'm not part of the royal family. Why would I want others to bow to me, treat me like something I'm not?" I get back in my fighting pose, "Now, let's get back to training. You're getting used to my power level at 2,000, so let's see how well you do at double that."

Raditz gulped nervously.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gine was cutting up some meat when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, there was me, with an unconscious Raditz on her back.

"Hi Gine! I think we had a productive day at training. Um… Do you have a healing pod he can use, or should I just take him to the Compound's med-center?"

She blinked in surprise for a second or two before speaking, "O-oh! Yeah, we have a healing pod, just in case Bardock ever got hurt. He can rest in there."

"Great! Thank you!" It took me less than 2 minutes to put him in a healing pod, that looked very basic and pretty old.

Gine lightly glared at me. I shrugged, "You can't always coddle him Gine, even as strong as he was, he could barely do 100 push ups. I expected him to do that easily, but I had to give him a 10 minute break, instead of the 5 I wanted."

Gine glared a bit longer, before sighing and looking down disappointed.

"You're right, I coddled him much more than others would. Even Freeza's foot soldiers could probably do those exercises."

"I wouldn't go that far. They're terrible, the only reason they're in the Army is because of their natural strength. Even with their natural power levels of 500 to 3,000, most wouldn't really belong in the army. Saiyans are naturally stronger and adaptable, much better soldiers. Maybe that's why they don't like us..."

"Yeah, but you're training Raditz now, you'll make him stronger than those grunts Freeza has."

"Definitely. And the boosts he gets after healing will also help. I better go, I'm gonna go find my bunk at the compound. I just hope it hasn't been stolen. Oh! Tell Raditz to meet me in the place we trained today at 7:30. Or I'm going to train him 3 times as hard as today."

"Ok Mala. See you later!"

"Bye Gine!"

I took off into the sky. As I was flying, I noticed I had gained Exp from training Raditz.

'Let's see, I got 700 Exp for the hours, and 350 for getting Raditz's Power Level to 1,858. Then adding the +15% to that, I got… Holy shit! 7,000 Exp from that!?'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It only took a few minutes to get to the place, it was easy to tell where it was, mostly because of the saiyans fighting outside, and some foot soldiers standing around.

Before I went inside, Sir stopped me.

"Mala, why are you here?"

"I'm finished training Raditz today, Sir. I decided to come back here to relax."

"Smart, you will go soft if you stay around Gine for too long."

I frown, "Better not hear Gine hear you say that. She looked like she wanted to kill me when I told her I was training Raditz."

"She's all talk, she can barely hurt a grunt. It's Bardock you have to look out for."

I nod, "So, Sir, is that all?"

"Oh! No, not at all. I wanted to teach you something only the Saiyan Elite know about."

I raise an eyebrow, "Alright Sir, what is it?"

"The Saiyan Elite fighting style," he gave a nasty grin before grabbing me by my collar and taking me to a training ground… Then pounding into my skull, the Saiyan Elite fighting style.

**Saiyan Elite Fighting Style: Lvl. 46**

The level was the only good thing about learning that style. After telling me to perfect the style, and add my own little twist to it, he left me alone.

I finally I went inside the actual compound and looked around.

It took a few minutes to find anyone from my group, and it was Mallow who I found.

'Great…' I sigh before walking to her, "Hi Mallow, do you know where our bunk is?"

"Hm? Oh, it's you. Ugh… Fine, I'm too worn out to fight you," I had just noticed that her armor was covered in dirt and her bodysuit was a bit scuffed up, "I'm taking a shower first though, Sir is rougher than Rapin was."

"Tell me about it, I've been working Raditz down to the bone and when I finally show up, he practically beats me into the ground," We start walking, I'm a bit behind Mallow.

"Raditz? That little brat with all that hair?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph, why do you get to train him? Why not one of the older saiyans?"

"Because Sir told me to, or he'd kill Raditz and then, probably me."

"... Alright. I can deal with that. I thought you'd come back here last night though."

"I tried to, but Raditz's family wanted me to spend the night. I… uh… Couldn't refuse."

"Heh, pansy."

We finally made it to the showers, after seeing a few other saiyans and some aliens. We didn't talk during our showers. While we were walking to the bunks, I started a new conservation.

"Hey, I noticed you haven't called me a freak in a while, why?"

"Hard to make fun of someone who's stronger than you, and your additional... part... doesn't matter in strength."

"Wow… Thanks Mallow, you're maturing. Not by much."

"Ah shut up!"

I chuckle as we walk to our bunk. When I walked in, I get tackled by Orache.

"Mala! I'm glad you're back! Mr. Sir is a jerk! He punched me in the face!"

"Did you do something that deserved it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No! Well… I spill his drink while training."

Everyone was silent, and started staring at him before I finally replied.

"You may have deserved that one Orache. Try not getting on his bad side next time."

Orache hmphs and crosses his arms, "Fine…"

"Hey Mala," I looked at Mallow, "We're going to have a fight tomorrow."

I nod. It's been awhile since I fought her. I'd have to go easy, but it'd be fun altogether.

'Oh, but I gotta get Raditz first, he could watch our fight and learn from it,' I thought before saying, "Let's fight at 8, alright?"

"Fine," Mallow nodded.

"Good, let's get some rest then," I walk to an unused bed and lay down before thinking, 'Stats.'

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Rank: Saiyan Elite - The Rank Of Saiyan Elite Gives The Owner A 15% Boost In Pride, And Gives You A 20% Bonus In Giving Orders To Anyone Below Your Rank (Will Not Affect Anyone Not On Your Side.)**

**Title: Raditz's Teacher - Gives Raditz And You A +15% Bonus To XP While Training Or On Missions**

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 7**

**Exp: 3,500/10,000**

**HP: 205,800**

**Energy: 497,000**

**Points To Give: 5 **

**S: 26 (+16) 42**

**P: 7**

**E: 19 (+16) 35**

**C: 8**

**I: 11**

**A: 23 (+14) 37 / 2 = 18 (Gravity increase affecting speed)**

**L: 6**

**42 x 35 = 1470 **

**1470 x 21 = 30,870**

**30,870 x 7 = 216,090**

**216,090 x 2.3 = 497,007**

**Power Level(Suppressed): 17,500**

'Hm… Alright, let's even out more of everything else… I need to read more...'

**Points To Give: 0**

**S: 26 (+16) 42**

**P: 10**

**E: 19 (+16) 35**

**C: 10**

**I: 11**

**A: 23 (+14) 37 / 2 = 18 (Gravity increase affecting speed)**

**L: 6**

'There, a bit more fixed up. But I still need to do more to increase those,' I yawn lightly, 'I guess I should go to bed.'

**Ding!**

**Your Body Has Adjusted To The Gravity. **

**Your Speed Will Return To Normal.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I'm currently waiting at the training place for Raditz, with my arms crossed, I got here early, and now I'm regretting it.

As I wait, around 10 foot soldiers drop from the sky and surround me. I recognize one of them, from yesterday. I notice that the main guy… Tomat? 'Was that his name?' Wasn't there.

"Is that her?" I heard one of them whisper to the other.

"Yeah, that's the bitch who punched Tomat in the face. She's gonna pay," I heard another respond.

I ignore them, and keep staring where Raditz's house is. They don't seem to like that.

"Hey bitch!" I hear the one in front of me shout, I just keep ignoring them.

"RAH!" The one in front of me punched my face.

I didn't even move.

**-10 HP**

I look at him.

"Oh? Did you want to train with me? Let me show you how to really throw a punch." I grin as I uncross my arms and punch him in the gut, hard. And he went flying!

**Enemy Defeated**

**Gained:**

**15 EXP**

**5 Galactic Credits**

'Huh… Good to know,' I look at the others, "So… Who else wants to be shown how to punch properly?" I slam my fist into my palm.

The remaining soldiers looked nervous but all screamed in rage and charged.

**Warning!**

**Mandatory Side Quest!**

**Freeza Grunts Are Angry At You! Defeat Them All!**

**Requirements: **

**\- Defeat all 9 Grunts**

**Hidden Objective:**

**\- ?**

**Rewards: **

**\- 135 EXP**

**\- 45 Galactic Credits**

**\- ?**

**Failure:**

**\- Embarrassment To The Saiyan Race**

'Another hidden? Good, let's see if I can solve it.'

I duck under the first punch from the right, before my leg zoomed up and my foot zoomed into the grunt's chin, where a loud **CRACK!** was heard. The grunt was in the air for five seconds before landing. His jaw was most likely shattered, I grin a bit sadistically, 'Good.'

In those five seconds, my fist went into the gut of a grunt, while my tail wrapped around another's neck and my knee annihilated a grunt's genitalia(His eyes went white and his mouth foamed.).

I got my fist out of the grunt's gut, covered in blood, ('Whoops! Didn't mean to kill him, oh well.'), before using my tail to spin around the grunt it was wrapped around, kicking two more grunts, while spinning the grunt my tail was wrapped around. I flip onto the spinning grunt's shoulders, then jump into the air, forcing him to the ground.

The three remaining grunts jumped after me.

"Come on, there's no way this little brat can take all of us at once!"

I just roll my eyes, 'Did they not just see me take out 6 of them in like ten seconds?'

I charge up some KI in my hands, and start shooting multiple blasts at the grunts. They only had time to gasp in surprise before they were enveloped in multiple explosions. The ones on the ground, that were starting to get up, were also covered with the KI blasts.

… I may have spent a bit more time shooting the KI blasts than I should've. I may have also been muttering, pew pew, under my breath with every shot fired.

When I finally stopped, all the grunts were either groaning, covered in ash, whimpering, and at least two of them were dead.

I land on the ground, crossing my arms again, "That was fun guys. I hope you all learned something."

**Mandatory Side Quest - Completed!**

**Requirements: Completed**

**\- Defeat All 9 Grunts**

**Hidden Objective: Completed**

**\- Don't Get Touched In This 'Fight'**

**Rewards:**

**\- 135 EXP**

**\- 45 Galactic Credits**

**\- 4 All You Can Eat Buffet Tickets **

My eyes widened at the last reward. 'That… Sounds… Amazing!' I've mostly been eating rations since I left the orphanage... Rapin didn't know how to cook… Maybe I should learn. Later though.

I look to my left and see raditz staring at all of the grunts, with his jaw on the ground.

"Ah! Raditz, good, you're here. We won't be training right now, I'm going to go fight a... Rival. And you're coming to watch. I think you'll learn something at least."

"Uh…" Raditz shook his head to clear it, "Right! Yes ma'am."

"Ok, let's go," I say as we fly into the air.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It only took around 10 minutes to get there, I told Raditz that if I won, I'd take him and Orache to a buffet. It took about 40 minutes for everyone else to arrive. Orache became quick friends with Raditz, despite the fact that Orache was a bit over 3 times stronger than him, 7,400. When Raditz told Orache of the deal, he started drooling, before smirking and whispering something to Raditz, who also grinned as they zoomed off.

'Hm… Wonder what they're doing.'

Mallow walked in front of me, "So, I assume you're ready to fight?"

"Well, I've been here for around 40 minutes, so, yes. I am. But, I am also wondering where Orache and Raditz went."

"You brought your student? Why?"

"To teach him, show him how 2 strong saiyans fight. Besides, I have 4 all you can eat buffet tickets, and I said if I won, I'd take him and Orache along with me."

"That makes sense- wait! You have 4 all you can eat buffet tickets!?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"How about we make this interesting? If I win, you have to give me two of the tickets, and you have to take Chaya to dinner and let her do whatever she wants without complaint."

I just stared at her for a minute, "That's cruel! What'll happen if I win?"

"You'll take Orache and Raditz to an all you can eat buffet."

I roll my eyes, "And you'll train Orache like he's your student for at least a week."

She frowned but nodded. Orache and Raditz came back, holding a sign that said, "GO MALA, GO!"

Mallow and I stared blankly at them for a second before I turned to Mallow.

"Ok, 4 days instead of a week."

"Deal."

**New Mission**

**Rival Battle! Mala Vs Mallow!**

**Defeat Mallow!**

**Requirements:**

**\- Make Mallow Unconscious, Give Up, Or Unable To Fight**

**Bonus Objective(Optional): **

**\- This Objective Will Limit Your Health, Energy And Power Level To Match Your Rank **

**Rewards:**

**\- 1,500 EXP**

**\- 500 Galactic Credits**

**Bonus Objective Reward:**

**\- Reputation With Mallow Is Increased By 15%**

**Failure:**

**\- Your Reputation With Orache, Raditz, Mallow, Chaya, And Arugula Is Decreased By 10%**

I look at Mallow.

'Observe.'

**Observe Mallow:**

**Level: 7**

**HP: 17,000**

**Power Level: 12,000**

**Reputation: Rival **

'Wait, what's the **Rival Reputation**?'

**Rival Reputation - This Rank Is Given To Those Who Have A Person They Want To Be Stronger Than. The People With This Rank Will Continuously Grow In Strength Until They Surpassed You. They Will Keep This Rank Until They Have A New Rival. **

'Ok… Neat. She increased her power a bit. Ok. Easy enough to deal with though. I'll accept the bonus objective.'

**Bonus Objective Accepted **

**Stats For Mala Changing**

I felt a weird pull on me, and I feel a lot weaker, but still as strong as I usually hide myself as.

'Stats!'

**Stats:**

**Name: Mala**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Rank: Saiyan Elite - The Rank Of Saiyan Elite Gives The Owner A 15% Boost In Pride, And Gives You A 20% Bonus In Giving Orders To Anyone Below Your Rank (Will Not Affect Anyone Not On Your Side.)**

**Title: Raditz's Teacher - Gives Raditz And You A +15% Bonus To XP While Training Or On Missions**

**Sex: Hermaphrodite**

**Level: 7**

**Exp: 3,500/10,000**

**HP: ****205,800** \- **7,140**

**Energy: ****497,000** \- **17,500**

**Points To Give: 0 **

**S: ****26 (+16) 42** \- **7.5**

**P: 10**

**E: ****19 (+16) 35** \- **6.8**

**C: 10**

**I: 11**

**A:** **23 (+14) 37** \- **7**

**L: 6**

**42 x 35 = 1470** \- **7.5 x 6.8 = 51**

**1470 x 21 = 30,870** \- **51 x 21 = 1,086**

**30,870 x 7 = 216,090** \- **1,086 x 7 = 7,608**

**216,090 x 2.3 = 497,007 - ****7,608 x 2.3 = 17,500**

**Power Level: 17,500**

**Dragon Burst: 17,500 x 5 = 87,500**

**Super Dragon Burst: 17,500 x 10 = 175,000**

**Ultimate Dragon Burst: 17,500 x 20 = 350,000**

'That's weird. There's decimals in my strength and endurance! And holy shit, did my health take a huge hit. Whatever, I can do this.'

I walk to a wide, open area and start stretching. I throw a few punches and kicks to get used to my new power and speed. I was a bit slower… Ok, a lot slower than before, but still, I seem a lot faster than the others. Mallow walked to the other side of the area, getting in a fighting pose.

"I hope you know you're going to lose, Mala!"

I grin and get in my own fighting pose. I realized that mine looked a lot like Vegeta's fighting pose when he first fought Kakarot, I mean Goku.

"I hope you know you're wrong," I tease back at her.

"Kick her ass, Mala!" I heard Orache shout, must still be mad about Mallow's bullying.

"Come on Master! You can do it!" Raditz was jumping with the sign.

"Go Mallow! Teach her a lesson for being different!" I looked and saw that Bok was the one who said that. Orache and Raditz glared at him, and surprisingly, Mallow did too. Chaya and Arugula looked at him curiously at what he meant, before Chaya turned back to us.

"Show me your asses!"

"Chaya! Stop perverting the small ones!" … I'm not going to even think about what's going on over there. A few more saiyans that I haven't seen showed up to watch.

Mallow and I stand there for a minute, staring at each other, both of us waiting for the nonexistent signal.

Suddenly, our auras burst out of us, mine was a light blue with flecks of purple coming out of it, which I hadn't noticed before. Her's was a deep blue, much deeper than I had expected. We both rushed at each other. Everything seemed in slow motion, except for Mallow, she was moving just a bit slower than me.

I ducked under her punch and try punching at her gut. She moved to the side quickly and kneed my arm, moving me up a bit. **-10 HP. **She tried to combo it by punching me in the face, but I pulled my head back in time, making her to miss and over extend.

As she stumbled forward, I kicked out her leg, making her fall on her face. As I made to ax kick her back, she swiped her leg towards mine. I quickly jump over it and back flip to land correctly, before leaning back to avoid Mallow's uppercut.

'Dang, she can recover quickly.' I lean back enough to land on my hands and kick her in the chin, forcing her into the air, giving me time to get back on my feet. I jump into the air and headbutt her in the stomach, forcing her higher. From the way she was gasping, I'm guessing I forced the air from her lungs.

I took this opportunity to punch her quite a few times in the gut, chest and face before she could recover. I finished my combo by clasping my hands together and slamming them down on her head. She zoomed into the ground and made a small crater with dust springing up quickly.

A few people cheered, others booed, I noticed that Chaya was taking bets on who'd win. I was distracted, and just barely noticed the beam of yellow coming at me.

'Oh shit!' I yelled out, "**DRAGON BURST**!" and was instantly covered with a purple aura burst out of me, the aura looked like a dragon of fire that was spreading its wings and glaring at the beam, almost looking like it was challenging the beam. I saw the 'wings' of the dragon wrapped around me as I crossed my arms to block the attack.

The yellow beam slammed against the wings of my aura, they held back the blast for a minute before the beam went through the aura and hit my forearms, it burnt but didn't feel as bad as it should've. The **Dragon Burst** must've weakened the beam or increased my endurance to handle it. **-500 HP.**

The beam dissipates, showing my mostly burnt gloves, and a tiny bit of my bodysuit. I look down, still covered in my dragon aura, and see Mallow smirking, her arm extended at me with her palm open, all her fingers spread apart.

"So! How'd you like my Flashing Blast?" She asks smugly.

"It was ok, not as good as my **Proto-Galick Gun** though!" She immediately frowns and growls.

"Want to test that theory!?" Her palm begins glowing yellow.

"That sounds fun!" I put my right arm beside me, and start charging the purple-blue energy.

Everyone was staring in surprise, these two 6 year old kids,(I'd be 7 next month) were about to shoot two highly powerful beams at each other.

"Flashing blast!" The yellow circle in her hand exploded forward into a pure yellow, solid beam.

I was about to shout out Proto-Galick Gun, but something in me changed it as I shouted it.

"**Proto-Dragon Gun, **fire!" I thrust my arm forward, releasing the purple and blue beam. My dragon like aura went in front of the beam, making the slightly unstable beam, straighten out and rush forward faster.

The two beams slammed into each other, but it wasn't really a contest. The empowered beam cut through the yellow beam like a hot knife through butter. Mallow's eyes widen as she saw the dragon head rush through her beam, straight towards her. She tried to cut off her beam, but wasn't able to before the dragon slammed into her and the ground!

The purple and blue beam held itself around her for a minute before exploding!

'Kami! That is unbelievably strong!' I waited for the smoke to clear before looking down at Mallow.

She was laying on the ground, breathing heavily. Her armor was melted by the shoulder, and was burnt all over, her head was bleeding, but not that badly. Some of her bodysuit was burnt off in small pieces, showing a bit of skin.

'Observe.'

**Observe Mallow:**

**Level: 7**

**HP: 2,670/17,000**

**Power Level: 12,000**

**Reputation: Rival**

My aura roared out in triumph before exploding out of existence. I sweat dropped at my aura before dropping down next to Mallow.

"Hey… You alright?"

"... I've been better. I give up," My eyes widen in surprise, she just rolled her eyes, "Your Dragon Burst thing easily overpowered me. There's no way for me to counter it or avoid it."

"You could've dodged for 2 minutes."

"... What?"

"Well, the Dragon Burst only lasts for 5 minutes. And I think I have to wait a few minutes until I could use it again."

"... Son of a bitch! Well, whatever, pick me up and take me to a damn healing pod!"

**Mission Completed**

**Requirements:**

**\- Make Mallow Unconscious, Give Up, Or Unable To Fight**

**Bonus Objective Completed:**

**\- Win With A Handicap**

**Rewards:**

**\- 1,500 EXP**

**\- 500 Galactic Credits**

**Bonus Reward: **

**\- Reputation With Mallow Has Increased By 15% **

**Stats Have Been Set Back To Normal. **

I grin as I pick her up, "Ok, Mallow."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Finally finished! Sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. I've been busy, moving, trying to find a job, other things. Ok, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. **

**True Yami Mew out! **


End file.
